Drafted for Duty
by Writerdragon
Summary: All she wanted was to have someone to love her; to have a family. Now a monster, thanks to her crazy monster-hating mother, she's alone in the world. Or . . . maybe not. But she knows her mother wants her back. Dr.C/Susan. COMPLETE.
1. Prologue

I am still writing _The origin of Werewolf_, but I had this running around in my mind during school today and decided to write it down. I'm glad a lot of people liked TOOW, it's one of my most popular now with 700+ hits. Thx, guys! :D

* * *

Drafted for duty

Prologue

A young teenager girl was being dragged by a group of scientists into a large room. Ten or more computers lined the walls, flashing words and numbers too complicated for a person without a good education to understand. "No! I won't go!"

A female scientist sat in her chair, watching the teenager struggle, only to be caught again. "Just give it up, sweetie," she mocked, tapping her thumb-nail to her teeth. "It'll only be but a moment."

The girl was thrown into a cage. She gripped the bars. "No! You'll never keep us apart!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face.

Her pet tabby cat was thrown on the other side of the mesh. He was brown, gold, and bits of red in his fur. He hissed, hitting the bar of his confinement with his paws. He looked over, and placed his paws on the glass separating his owner from him. She placed a hand on the glass where his paw was. "Philip!" she cried. She looked over at the human female. "You crazy bitch! I hope you rot in Hell!"

The woman chuckled slightly, clicking a few of the buttons. "My dear, is that any way to talk to your mother?" she asked, a sweet smile on her face.

"_You_ are _not_ my _mother_!" the teenager cried. "A _real_ mother is supposed to _love_ their children, not use them for their sick and twisted experiments!" The teenager smashed her balled fist into the metal, causing it to bleed. Philip meowed; looking at his owner's pained face. She placed her bleeding hand on the glass, wishing to touch his soft creamy fur.

"Let's hope this one works," muttered the woman.

The red-head girl cast a hateful glare to her mother. "Yeah, don't want me to die like Dad did!?" she snarled, hitting the bars of the mesh. "Go to Hell! _GO TO HELL_!"

She smugly grinned at her daughter, and pulled down a lever. There was a loud _clink_. Philip looked up, and hissed; arching his back, fur bristled on its end. The girl followed the gaze of her pet cat. A metal sheet came down, and sliced in the middle of both cages, between the glass. It hummed, and glowed an eerie green-blue. Philip and the girl both pressed themselves against the backs of their cages, trying to stay far from the blade. It went back up, and needles came out from the top. The girl was held down by a band that had come from the bottom of the cage, strapping her legs still. Next her hands and stomach were held in place. The same thing happened to Philip.

"No!" she scream, watching her cat cry in pain.

A needle was jabbed into his back, and he let out a yelp. It was pulling out blood. She watched as her cat was becoming weaker and weaker, due to the loss of blood. The girl tried her best to struggle from the metal bands, but was too late—her cat had left the world of the living. She could feel tears well up in her eyes, and another needle was stuck into her neck. It was pushing something silver in colour into her body, and a second needle was stuck into the other side of her neck, and was pushing in her cat's ruby red blood.

She cried out, feeling tremendous pain. The teenager looked at her arm, and watched as fur in rapid speed grew on her arms. It was brownish-gold, with hues of red in it—just like Philip's. She looked at her bare feet. They grew longer, and more cat-like, a couple of toes fussing to form a single one. Soon, all she had been three toes and the small one on her heal. Pointed ears protruded from the sides of her head, and whiskers formed. A tail formed, and thrashed about. Her fur was completely grown, and spots covered her body.

The woman licked her teeth. "It worked!" she cried out, smashing her hand down on the metal table.

The needles pulled back, and the girl slumped over, her breathing hard. But, soon, that stopped. A man watched as the heartbeats on the monitor dropped:

_150 . . ._

_100 . . ._

_75 . . ._

_50 . . ._

_25 . . ._

_0 . . ._

_Beep-beep-beep._

The woman knitted her eyebrows together in anger, and sighed heavily. "Great," she hissed. "Just bloody great!" She slammed her fist into the table.

"Now what?" asked the man.

"Throw her away," the woman hissed. "Make sure you get rid of her properly. Make sure no one knows about this. I don't want any Oxford news buzzing about them finding a cat-girl."

"How should I dispose of her?"

"Burn the body."

But, alas, the girl had been alive. She listened into the conversation, blessed with the ability to hear crystal clearly. But, the computer picked up on her heartbeats.

_Beep-beep._

"Madam!" cried the man, rushing over to the computer.

The girl lashed out, breaking the metal bars like they were twigs. Her claws protruded out, sharp and ready for a fight. They were metal. The girl slashed the closest human next to her. She pulled back the metal, taking the life-less body of Philip. The woman grabbed a gun, and shot at her. Right in the arm, too. The teenager hissed, and kicked a human, and slashed another. She ran fast, faster than she had ever run before. She heard the gun fires of her mother, and the click of the gun being empty. Soon, she was out of sight.

The woman looked to her right-hand man. "Find her, and kill her," she snarled

The not-so-human man smiled, a wolfish grin formed on his lips. "Of course."

* * *

The teenager screamed. She was a cat. She punched into the stream, water flying up. She looked over at Philip, and touched his fur. He was gone. She picked him up, cradling him, sobbing. "Philip, my little Philip," the teen whispered, crying into his dead body.

He was so cold. She had to bury him or something. Cremate him would be nice. So she did, she rubbed to rocks together, and set him on fire, not before giving him another hug and kiss, and to make sure that he was really gone. The bright colours of orange and red lit up the cold dark night. It burned out, and the teenager scattered his ashes. His body would feed the plants, giving them life, which would, in turn, feed other animals. And so would the circle of life begin its continuous cycle.

She took all that she had of his, a red bandanna. She wrapped it around her neck, and lightly touched it. "That bitch might send her hit man after me," she whispered to herself. "I gotta run, Philip. Go with God . . . if there is one." And so she ran, and she didn't stop until it was morning.


	2. Attack of the cat girl

Attack of the cat girl

1

"Ow! Bugger!" the doctor said pulling back his hand, sucking on the finger he had just burned.

Susan bent down to his level. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

He looked up at her. "Yes," he answered her around his finger. Dr. Cockroach pulled back and— carefully—hooked up the wires. He quickly drew his hand was from the machine so he wouldn't get shocked again.

"What are you making this time, Doc?" Susan asked, drawing her legs to her chest.

"A laser," he whispered, pressing a finger to his lips. "Don't tell Monger. I really don't want this taken away."

Susan chuckled. He froze a little; her chuckle was so pretty to his ears. The doctor smiled a little up at her. Dr. Cockroach turned back to his little project, his cheeks burning. Did cockroaches blush? Whatever. Link and B.O.B were playing cards; Insectosaurus looked over the blob's shoulder, and at his cards. "Do you have any . . .?" Link began.

The large butterfly stomped his large foot four times.

"Fours?" he asked, smirking broadly.

The blob gapped, and looked over at the fish-man. "Man, you are so good," he said, handing the card to him.

Link chuckled, and took the card. "Yeah, I guess I am," he said, grinning.

Susan chuckled, and looked back over at the doctor. He placed the last wire together, and clicked the machine on. It hummed loudly, and then it died a little, though the humming could still be heard. Dr. Cockroach smiled, and climbed up into the seat. He pulled a lever, and pushed a button. The mechanical beast swirled around sharply, and the end was pointed to a small red apple.

"Now, if my calculations are correct, the laser should work," the doctor stated.

"And if it doesn't?" asked Susan, moving away from the laser.

"Then it blows up, then we all die," muttered Link in a smart-alack tone of voice.

B.O.B gasped. "We're gunna die?!" he grabbed his Jell-O girlfriend. "I don't wanna die!"

"B.O.B, relax," the doctor said, flicking on some switches. "Link's just being a smart ass."

The fish monster snorted, and threw his cards on the table, moving over to Susan. Dr. Cockroach grabbed the handles of the machine, and pressed two buttons on it. The tip of the gun glowed a bright red, and then a tiny beam was shot. It became stronger, next thing everyone knew, the apple was blown to little bits. He laughed his mad scientist laugh. "It worked!"

Link whipped his face of the apple. "Oh, yeah, it worked," he snarled.

Susan chuckled, cleaning off her shoes. "Yes, it did," she said.

"Monsters!"

The group looked over, and Monger strutted in. He looked over at the machine. "Doctor, what is that?" he asked.

The cockroach doctor slipped from the detached car seat that rested on a medal casing. "Nothing, sir," he said, placing his hands behind his back.

"It's a laser!" cried B.O.B happily.

Monger cast the doctor a cold glare, and he smiled nervously at the general. The human pulled out his walkie-talkie, and spoke into it. "Take away Dr. Cockroach's new laser and toy box privileges."

_"Yes, sir."_

The doctor slapped the blob, and glared hatefully at the blissful blob. "Thank _you_," Cockroach snarled hotly.

"You're welcome."

The monster cockroach hissed, and looked over at the human general. "What is it that you need, sir?" he asked.

"We found a new monster in London," Monger said firmly. "You are asked to go and retrieve it."

"What type?" asked Susan, curious to know.

"A cat of sorts," the general answered.

Dr. Cockroach was interested in this new monster. It was currently in London, not too far from where he used to live. "Is it dangerous?" he asked.

"Not that we know of," Monger answered. "It robbed a gas station store, twice."

"Of what?" asked Link.

"Chips and candy bars."

"It seems it just wants food," Susan stated.

"Mmm, chips, candy bars," whispered B.O.B.

"So, when should we leave?"

"Right now."

* * *

London was raining when they arrived. A SWAT team joined them, just in case if the beast was dangerous. Soldiers were carrying shotguns and hand-held ones, along with taster guns, and tear gas. Dr. Cockroach sat next to Susan, and Link rested in a jeep, and B.O.B sat in a corner, whispering to the jelly. They landed in a grass field.

"Okay, is this the place with the big furry black hats?" B.O.B asked.

"Yes, B.O.B," Susan stated.

"Woo!"

"But we're not going to see them just yet."

"Aww . . ."

Dr. Cockroach looked out of the plane, the grass was covered in rain dew, and the moon was hanging in the sky. Susan followed after him, staring out. Big Ben could be seen, standing tall above the other buildings. "Wow, it's so beautiful out here," she said.

Dr. Cockroach looked up at her, smiling. "Yes, it is," he said.

Monger rushed out in his jeep, pulling up next to the monster group. "Alright, monsters," he called. "The monster is somewhere in the London outskirts, scope out!"

They agreed, and moved out. They were at the edges of London, and Dr. Cockroach picked up on the slight sounds of rumbling in the garbage. He climbed up a wall, and skittered down the alleyway. It was dark, and a rat scampered across the ground. He was careful not to disturb anyone. A long tail stuck out in an erect position out of a garbage bin. He pulled out a walkie-talkie that Monger had given the monsters.

"Link," he whispered.

"_Ya, over_," Link answered. "_You need to say 'over,' over_."

"I found the monster."

"_You found what? Over_."

"I found the monster."

"_You didn't say 'over,' over_."

The bug rolled his large eyes. Dr. Cockroach watched as the cat-like monster emerged from the garbage bin, and her ears twitched. He stood silent, watching her. She turned directly up at him; her blue and gold eyes shimmered like flashlights. They widened in surprise, and lunged out of the bin, running on all fours like a normal house cat. The doctor jumped down.

"It's getting away!"

"_Where? Over_."

The doctor ran into the city, watching her jumped by a couple of pedestrians. "She's in the city . . . _over_."

"_We're coming, over_."

The doctor followed, as people moved for him. "Did you see a cat-like creature?" he asked a woman.

She recognized him from the television, and didn't scream at the sight of him. "That way," she said, pointing straight ahead.

He followed where she was pointing. Dr. Cockroach stopped when he reached a unit of soldiers who wore black fur hats, and red uniforms. "Hey, have you seen a cat-like monster?"

He didn't answer. He just stared right ahead of him. The doctor stared hard at the man. "Oh, why am I even _trying_?!" he yelled, running to his right.

He found the monster in a park, it was hissing, its tail erect. It was a female. She was wearing a bandana, a white tank top, a pair of blue jeans, and a belt. Her red hair was swooped over one eye, and her left ear had two piercings in it. She glared hatefully at him. Dr. Cockroach lowered his walkie-talkie, placing it on his belt.

"Hello," he said, in a calm, non-threatening manner.

Her attitude didn't change. She snarled madly.

"Yee-haw, we got her!"

The cat monster turned around, and the SWAT team rushed in, all aiming their guns at her. The other monsters rushed in. "No! Don't shoot!" cried the bug-headed doctor.

The cat female looked over, arching her back. A man fired his weapon, but she jumped up high, dodging it. She landed on her back feet, and charged at one SWAT member. She grabbed him, and threw him at another man. He was knocked out along with the other man. Another member swiped his gun across her like it was a sword, but she was too fast. She jumped up, and landed on him, punching him out.

Link jumped, and stanched her tail. She tried to kick him, but he blocked with her tail. She thrust out her metal nails from her fingers, and tried to claw him. He blocked with her tail, and she slashed out, he blocked again. She opened her mouth to bite him, but he placed her tail up next to her mouth, and she bit down. Her eyes widened from the pain, and she stumbled back, and Link tossed her. She clawed her nails into the earth, stopping her from stumbling away. She hissed out, lashing out her claws.

"Stop! Don't hurt her!" Dr. Cockroach yelled.

Susan watched as a SWAT team member loaded his taser gun. "Wait! Don't!" she yelled.

He didn't listen, and charged her. She saw him, and kicked him across the face. A man held up his gun, ready to fire. "No, kid, don't shoot," said Monger. "Taser her!"

The men dropped their guns, and pulled out their tasers. She hissed, and when one charged, she jumped up, pushing him into another man. They both got electrocuted by their own guns, and fainted from the shock. She clawed through the pack, and darted for the general. B.O.B, being completely oblivious by the whole thing, saw her. He grabbed her.

"Aw, what a cute kitty," he said, happily, and absorbed her.

"Spit her out!" Monger called.

The blob did, and the cat was on the grass, and looked up. She was covered in a thin blue slim, and she groggily opened her eyes. She next was shot in the back of the next with a small bullet-like object that protruded from the skin. She became tired very quickly, and closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep. Dr. Cockroach rushed over, and Susan kneeled down.

"Wow, she was a good fighter," Link said. "For a kid, she's good."

The SWAT members loaded her into the plane and the injured men as well. The doctor couldn't help but to worry about her. B.O.B kept asking whether he was going to see the cat-girl again. Dr. Cockroach sat in the metal seat of the plane, and Susan sat beside him. "Don't worry, she's okay."

He looked up at her. Her voice was a little strangled. She was worried about her too. Dr. Cockroach furrowed his brows. "I hope so."

* * *

Hey, this became popular quick. Well, I had to have the walkie-talkie gag, and the British soldier gag. Did you catch the _Kung fu panda_ parallel? It was pretty obvious. Those soldiers aren't supposed to do anything; they just stand there, and stay there. I find it funny! I always wanted to go to Britain and throw something at them, just to see what would happen! XD

I'm evil. _So very evil_.

You'll be seeing that gag in this fic quiet a bit, FYI.

Plus, cat-girl does have a name, just not now. You will see her name in further notice. And no, she's not all a perfect fighter, she just has cat-abilities now, that's why she's so fast and strong.


	3. Locked up

Locked up

2

The cat female monster opened her eyes, and a slightly white see-through haze was the first thing she saw. She sat up, and pain rushed through her limbs. The girl moaned a little, and observed the room she was in. There was a metal table with a metal chair in there with her. She was on an uncomfortable cot, and what surrounded the room was glass. It was that type that a person in the room couldn't see out, but any other person can see in at her. A door to a bathroom was at her right. There was a door—locked—at the front of the tiny room. She got up, and kicked the glass. She dug her metal finger-claws into the glass, dragging them down, leaving long, deep marks. She hissed loudly.

Dr. Cockroach, Susan—kneeling down next to the doctor—Link, B.O.B, his Jell-O, and Monger watched her. She paced the floor on her back legs, walking like a normal human. Then, it was like a total change of person; she jumped at the glass wall, and punched it,_ hard_. Her knuckles turned a pale white under her fur, and a bit of blood spotted her fist and the glass. The bug doctor looked up at Monger.

"Sir, please don't hurt her anymore," he begged. "She's already terrified of the situation now; we don't need to mount any more on."

"I agree with Doc," Susan said softly. "She may become more violent."

"Then what do _you_ think we should do?" asked Monger, his hands behind his back.

Susan bit her lip and thought for a moment. Link gazed at the cat girl, she was snarling and clawing. "Boy, she's crazy," he said, holding up his hand.

"I think she's cute for a hybrid," B.O.B said, his trademark grin plastered on his face. "But, yeah, she needs to calm down."

The doctor snapped his fingers. "Let me go inside," he proposed.

Everyone turned to him like he was crazy. "What are you thinking?!" snapped the fish-ape. "She'll rip your head off!"

"Doc, no . . ." breathed Susan.

He looked up at her, a small smile spread across his lips. "I'll be just fine, my dear." He turned to Monger. "General, please let me go in."

The human eyed the bug-headed monster. He didn't want him to go in there. She nearly killed several men already, and she might kill him. Monger sighed heavily. "Okay, Doctor, just be careful."

The doctor smiled, and walked up to the door, opening the locks. "Be safe," whispered Susan.

He cast another smile, and entered, closing the door. Monger turned to his men, who had their pistols in tiny holes. "If she lays even a finger on him, shoot her," he ordered. This monster, for a kid, was dangerous, and he wouldn't let anyone of his men die.

The cat-girl hissed loudly when the doctor entered the room. He was careful to close the door, and watched her wearily. Her back was arched, and her tail up. He slowly moved over to the chair, never adverting his eyes. Dr. Cockroach had to look calm, and polite. He sat in the chair, and crossed his legs.

"Hello."

No reply.

"Do . . . do you have a name?"

Nothing. She just stood there, glaring, baring her teeth, which were very sharp. She prowled, like a cat stalking its prey. He felt scared around her, but was still as a statue. She noticed that he wasn't afraid of her, and stared at him. The girl didn't understand why she felt so . . . calm around him. She knew who he was: Dr. Cockroach PhD, a man-bug who had helped save the world. She rather admired him, along with Ginormica. The cat lowered her ears, and went back over to her bed, and sat in a sphinx-like position, her hand-paws rested over the sides of the cot, hanging. Her upper torso was erect, and her ears pointed up. Her tail thrashed lazily on the floor. Her tail was that long that it went off the cot, and on the cold floor.

"Do you, my dear?" the doctor asked again.

She answered: a short nod.

"Will you tell me?"

A shake of the head: _no_.

Dr. Cockroach raised an eyebrow to her. She _was_ scared. He could see her shake. She was terrified. The doctor rested his elbows on his knees. "Can you talk?"

She answered in a short nod.

"Alright, are you too afraid to talk?"

She nodded her head again.

Doctor Cockroach leaned back into his chair, crossing his arms. "I understand why," he simply stated.

The girl perked up her ears to him, alert. She raised an expectant eyebrow to him, wanting an explanation from him.

"Were you once human?" he asked instead.

Her face went sour; sad, and she dropped her head. She nodded sadly, slowly.

"I was once too."

She looked surprise by this. The cat-girl snapped her head up and cocked it to her right a little, curious.

He chuckled. "Yes, I was once human," Dr. Cockroach explained. "You see, dear, I tried to give humans the abilities of a cockroach. It worked . . . but there was a slight side affect." He pointed at his head, and his antenna twitched.

She gazed calmly at him.

"So, I know how you feel," he said. "You're afraid, but these people out there, behind the glass, are just as afraid of you." He pointed a finger at the black-tinted glass. "But you're now safe, and they won't hurt you unless you hurt them. Please, you can trust us."

She looked at him, her blue and golden eyes brimming with tears. The cat female monster suppressed them, and sighed heavily. She rested her head on her paw-hands, and let out a cat-like whimper.

"Are you worried about the soldiers?"

One sharp nod came from her.

"Well, they are fine," the doctor stated. "All of them are in the facility hospital."

She looked down at the floor in shame. The cat teenager curled up into a tiny ball, and turned her back to him. Dr. Cockroach got up from his seat, pushing the chair under the metal table. He turned to her, his golden eyes pained for her.

"Good night."

She didn't reply; she just wrapped her arms around her body. The cat monster let out a series of whimpers. The doctor frowned at this. He wanted to give her some comfort, but he would risk his life. For now, that would have to wait. Dr. Cockroach walked out of the room, and closed the door behind him.

"Thank the Lord you en't dead," Monger stated.

Link smiled, and pat the doctor's back. "Good job," he complemented. The fish-man looked into the cell. "Boy, she's crazy."

"She's _not _crazy, Link," snapped the doctor. "She's afraid."

He stepped back, holding up his hands. "Alright, alright, sorry."

Susan smiled at the doctor. "You calmed her down well," she said.

He looked over sadly at her, then back at the cat-girl. "Yes, I guess so," he whispered.

She continued to smile at him. He returned it, he loved her smile, so beautiful and angelic it was. The lights behind her made her glow almost. "Well, monsters," Monger called, interrupting the thoughts of the doctor. "Go back to the common room. Dinner."

"Yeah! Dinner!" B.O.B cried out in glee.

Susan held out her hand for the doctor to crawl on. He skittered up her arm, and sat on her shoulder. Link looked up, and cast him a smug grin. Dr. Cockroach narrowed his eyes at him, and snapped his neck up, ignoring him. But he still could feel the fish-man's eyes bore into his head.

* * *

B.O.B had turkey for his dinner, while Link had his normal fish, Dr. Cockroach had his trash, and Susan was eating an enlarged apple. She wasn't all that hungry that night. The doctor's amber eyes flickered over to a dead fish that Link still hadn't eaten. He swallowed what was in his mouth. "Link?"

The ape-fish swallowed the fish whole. "Yeah?"

"Can I have one?" he asked, pointing at the fish.

Link raised an eyebrow to him. "Why? You don't eat fish."

"No, but I know someone who might."

* * *

The girl was sitting at the corner of her room, pressed against the wall, hugging herself. Tears marred her furred face. She was thinking of Philip. Dr. Cockroach was crazy to go inside of the room himself. No guard was there to fire at her if she would attack—it was just him. He swallowed, and opened the door. The girl heard the clicking of the locks, and pivoted her ears to the sound. She saw the doctor enter slowly, smiling a little. She did nothing.

"Hello."

She said nothing. The cat-girl could smell something good, and licked her lips. She saw the fish he had, and a tiny smile spread across her lips. He approached her, and handed it to her. At first, she didn't know what to think. This man was so kind to her, it was unreal. She stared at the fish, and gazed up at him.

"Go on, take it," he said, smiling lovingly at her. It was a father-like smile. Something her _father _used to do.

She stared at the fish, again. But slowly she took it, and held it into her paw-hands. Dr. Cockroach then noticed that her nails were metal. But he didn't say anything to her. The female cat monster took the fish, and pressed herself to the wall, nibbling on it. He chuckled at the display.

"You are very welcome."

He walked out of the room, but he stopped, and turned to her from the doorway. "Sleep well."

She looked up at him, and beamed weakly at him. He closed the door softly. She gazed at her dinner, and began to really eat it. The cat-girl gazed up at the closed door.

"Thank you," she whispered.


	4. Gatogirl

This is in Dr. C's point of view. I'd thought it would be fun. :3

* * *

Gatogirl

3

The poor child hadn't come out of her room. It was morning, and I was slowly munching on my food, which was an old newspaper. Susan, beautiful, lovely, Susan was eating her oatmeal, rather picking at it with her spoon. She never really liked oatmeal, I could tell, she hardly ate any of it. B.O.B was munching on a ham, his stupid Jell-O "girlfriend" next to him. Link was eating his dead fish, slurping it up. I wanted to see the teenager cat-girl.

"Where's the kid?" asked Link, biting the head off a fish.

"I don't know," I answered.

"I'm a little worried about her," Susan whispered softly.

I looked up at her, a small smiled formed on my lips. I really loved how caring and kind she is—I just love her. "I'm worried too," I stated.

B.O.B looked at us, his face contorted in confusion. "Who are we talking about?" he asked.

"The new monster," Link stated.

Insectosaurus roared loudly, and then snorted like a horse. Link patted the large butterfly's head. "Hey, buddy, don't worry yourself about her," he said.

She was probably hungry. I finished off my newspaper, and grabbed a grey fish from him. "Hey?!" he snapped.

"This is for the girl," I returned sharply.

A stalked off to her cell. I could see her through the glass. She was curled up into a tight ball, rocking back and forth. Her tail twitched from side to side. I unlocked the door, by now, I was sure she wouldn't attack me. She looked up, her face surprised. I smiled at her. "Hello," I greeted.

She said nothing to me, but beamed. Her ears became alert, and her tail thrashed about. I could see the skeleton of the devoured fish next to her. I gave her the new one, and took the remains of the last one. I sat down in the metal chair, and crossed my legs. "Do you want to talk?" I asked her.

It must have been too soon to ask her, since her ears lowered. I held up my hands to her. "Alright, you can talk whenever you are ready."

She smiled at me, and nibbled at the fish.

"I don't know if you know me," I said, "but my name is Dr. Cockroach."

The girl nodded sharply at me.

"Oh, so you know about me?"

Another nod came from her.

I chuckled. "Well, I must be all over the news."

She bobbed her head. The girl ripped apart the fish, careful not to get any blood on her clothing. I found it rather disgusting, but she was part cat. She couldn't help it at all. The cat female took a piece of raw, bloody meat and ate it.

"Are you ready to tell me your name?" I asked her calmly.

She cast an icy glare at me. "Alright, dear," I said, holding up my hand.

She tore into the fish, blood clinging to her fur. I felt my stomach churn, and I swallowed sharply. She looked up, and stopped, concerned about me. I chuckled. "I-it's alright," I stated. "I should be use to this."

The teenager lowered the fish to her lap, not eating. I guess she didn't want me to gag while she ate. Monger burst in, and I watched as she changed from sweet and kind to hateful and angry. Her multi-coloured fur bristled on its end, her tail erect in the air. I quickly stood up.

"Monger?"

He looked over at me, a stern look on his face. "What are you doing?" he stated sharply.

"Just talking to her," I answered.

He stood there, and a soldier was behind him. I went over to the cat-girl, and held out my hand to her. She did nothing at first, but then she brushed her head against my knuckles, much like a house cat would. She even purred. I smiled, and looked over at Monger, who was surprised.

"See," I said, "she was just afraid. She's completely harmless now."

Her purr became louder, and rolled. Monger chuckled. "Well, Doc, I guess she is," he stated, and walked over to us.

Her purring stopped dead and she looked at him. "He won't hurt you," I whispered to her.

The cat monster looked up at me, then back at Monger. He clicked his heels. "She has a name, right?" he asked me.

"Yes, but she hasn't told me yet," I answered.

He nodded. "Well, as far as the government is concerned, her new name is 'Gatogirl,'" Monger said.

Her ears became alert, and her mouth hung open a little. I guess you could say she wasn't very fond of the new name. She narrowed her eyes at him, and looked at me for council. I couldn't do anything. I shrugged my shoulders and mouthed: "I'm sorry." She nodded, and sighed.

"Well, might as well show her the new room for her," Monger said. "Come on."

She gazed over at me, and I nodded. She got up, and followed the human general. I lingered behind him. When she saw me, she rushed over to me; a rolling purr erupted from her. I smiled. Monger showed her the cell she would be living in from now on. Her shoulders slumped, but she moved over to the cot, munching away at her fish.

"She really likes you," Monger had said to me.

I looked up at him. "Yes, I guess she trusts me."

The human stopped me. "Then you can get her to talk."

"Perhaps."

"Son, I want you to get her to talk."

"Why?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I need to know a little about her. Whether she had a family or not so I can contact her family, telling them that she's safe."

I could feel my antenna twitch, and a calmly smiled. "That makes sense," I whispered, rather to myself than him. "I'll see what I can do."

He beamed at me, and roughly patted my shoulder. I cringed. "Good, so, keep it up!" Monger stated loudly, leaving me.

I caressed my shoulder and went back to my friends. B.O.B and Link were playing cards; Insectosaurus helping the fish monster cheat. Susan was rested up against the metal wall, apparently in deep thought. I scurried up to her shoulder. "Something wrong?" I asked, sitting down.

Her gaze landed on me. Her eyes were a beautiful bright blue. Susan smiled in that way that made my heart melt. "No, I was just thinking," she said. "How was the girl?"

"Fine," I said.

"I'm surprised that she didn't attack you."

I chuckled. "Well, I am too," I replied.

"I wonder how she became like that."

"I wonder too."

* * *

Dinner rolled around, and the teenager hadn't left her room. "I'm going to check up on her," I said. "And, B.O.B, touch my food and you'll be sorry."

The large gelatin mass pouted before eating his own ham. I grabbed her dish, which was salmon, and went to her room. She was curled up on the floor, gripping her shoulders. "My dear?" I asked.

She quickly sat up, and smiled. Her grin got even bigger when she saw the plate of fish in my hand. I was smiling at her, and chuckled. "Why don't you join us for dinner?" I questioned.

She lowered her ears, and shook her head. I sighed. "Okay, but if you want to, you can," I said, handing her the plate.

I left her room, and sat back down at the table, picking through my food—a pile of garbage. Susan looked down at me. "She's not coming out?" she asked sadly.

"No," I stated, grabbing an old shoe.

But just then, the little thing was at the doorway of the cell. Susan beamed, as did I. "C'mon, it's okay," Susan cooed.

The cat-girl looked up at her, then shyly moved her way over to the table, sitting between me and B.O.B. She rested her plate down, and placed her hand-paws on her lap. "Hi, I'm B.O.B," said the blob. "I'm also called Benzoate Ostylezene Bicarbonate. Whatever's easiest for you."

She chuckled. It was the first time I heard her make a sound. Link waved his webbed hand at her. "Hello, I'm The Missing Link, but everybody calls me 'Link.'"

She smiled and waved back. Insectosaurus roared, not wanting to feel left out. "And this here's Insectosaurus," Link said.

The large butterfly lovingly nudged the new monster, and she pat him in return. He let out a soft, happy growl. Susan smiled. "And I'm Susan," she said.

The cat smiled. It was nice that she had come out of her room to meet the whole group, and rather just me. B.O.B pet her like you would a house cat; starting from her head, and down her back. She would let out loud rolling purrs. She hadn't spoken the whole dinner time, which was saddening. We returned back to our rooms, but Susan stopped me. "Doc?"

I turned around, and walked up to her. "Yes?"

She scooped me up into her hands, and held me close to her face. "That was very kind of you to cheer her up like that," Susan said, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Well, it was—" I stopped when I felt the presence of Susan's lips on the side of my head. I felt as if my heart would jump into my throat. My love was kissing me! She pulled back, and chuckled at my antenna, which was insanely twitching.

"You're a good person."

I gazed up at her, and cleared my throat. "W-well, t-thank you," I stammered. _Smooth_.

But nonetheless, she smiled, and rested me back on the floor. We bid each other goodnight and I wondered back to my room, dazed. I sat on my cot, touching where she had kissed me. This had to have meant something, right? This means Susan has feelings for me! I felt like laughing my head off, but I suppressed it, and smiled. But could I love her? Given her size, it was hard for me to kiss her like any lover would do. But even so, I still could love her. _It may be hard now, but she __will__ be mine._ I let out a crackle, the trademark of a mad scientist. It was a laugh long overdue.

* * *

The next day, Monger brought in an old Ford Mustang for me to tinker with. It was old, very old. The blue paint was chipping off, the tires were holey, the chairs were scared with tears and stains, the windshield was cracked, and the headlights were falling out of their sockets. I tapped it with my shoe, and the whole headlight fell out, and rolled on the floor. I bent down to pick it up, and I examined it. It could be restored, this and the whole car in general. Since Monger allowed us freedom, and the people loved us (Hmm, I wonder why?), we were able to go outside. So I wanted a car. I asked Monger for one, and he agreed. What I should _not_ have said was: "gets the cheapest one you can find." So I was now screwed with a car that would take me days to repair.

I sighed, and inspected the car. The teenager-cat girl was out of her cell, sitting like a cat, watching Link and B.O.B play cards. It was nice that she was growing used to us, but she hadn't uttered a single word. Her fur was shinning in the lights of the building; it was like a whole rainbow was in each hair. Her tail was thrashing about. She was showing emotion to us—but she seemed to cling more to me. I didn't mind though, she needed a companion. I was under the car, fixing a pipe. She scampered over to me, and her tail was twitching under with me. I peered at her, and smiled.

"Oh, hello dear," I greeted.

No verbal reply, but she smiled at me.

"Do you want to help me?" I asked.

The girl smiled, and nodded. We both worked on the car. She was very technical, I noticed. She knew how to fix certain pipes, what oil to change, and things like so. I pulled back, and looked at the car, smiling. "Okay, we're done for today," I stated.

She smiled, cleaning the oil-covered hand-paws off with a wet rag. When they were dry, she threw her arms around my skinny frame. I stumbled back, surprised by the embrace. I chuckled, and held her in return. "Yes, yes, thank you," I said, pulling back from the hug.

She smiled, her eyes shimmering brightly.

"Are you ready to talk?"

She shook her head.

"Alright, talk whenever you need to."

She smiled, and scampered away to Susan, who gave her numerous pats. I smiled, and went to her room. The sheets were dirty, so I took them off, and got them cleaned. When it was night, I watched as she inspected her clean sheets. Her look was that she didn't deserve them. I narrowed my eyes at the sight, and I swore that she would never be unloved ever again.


	5. Angel, the new monster

Oh, and I forgot to tell you that "Gato" means "cat" in Spanish. Sorry I forgot to tell ya'll.

* * *

Angel, the new monster

4

A Cuban man crawled upon the sandy beaches of Florida. He was shirt-less, his pants were ripped and bleeding. Large goose wings were half-folded, half-open. Blood dripped from his feathers, arms and the corners of his mouth. He looked over at the wings, his face contorted in fear and pain. He grabbed one, pulling out the feathers.

"_Por que_!?" he cried.

A jeep skidded to a halt in the yellowish sand; a blast of sand flew up in the air. The Cuban jumped back in surprise, flapping his wings in surprise. Blood droplets flew across the air, landing on the sand and legs. A man pulled out a shot gun, aiming it at the winged monster.

"Stand down!" yelled the man. "You are now owned by the government!"

The dark skinned man stood up, his wings down low. "Please, don't hurt me," he muttered.

* * *

Dr. Cockroach knocked on the cell door. No answer. He furrowed his brows. He was worried about her. She hadn't come out since yesterday, and he was very scared for her. "Hey, Doc!" called Link.

He turned around, and his friends were sitting around the table, Link waving his hand over to call him over. Susan raised a concerned eyebrow to him, and B.O.B was completely oblivious to the whole thing.

"C'mon over for breakfast!" the fish-man cried.

The doctor's shoulders slumped a little, and sighed walking over to them. "I'm concerned about her," he whispered.

"Me too," Susan whispered calmly.

A moment later, the girl stalked out of her room. Her ears were low; her eyes empty orbs, and her tail dragging on the floor. She snatched up her plate, and walked away. "Wait, little missy," called the doctor.

She turned around, and stared sadly at him, with a _"What?"_ expression. He patted her empty seat next to him. "Sit at the table with us," Dr. Cockroach stated coolly.

She looked at him, her eyebrows furrowed. The cockroach-man smiled calmly at her, and patted the seat next to him. She slowly skittered over to him, slowly. The cat-girl sat down, and picked at her salmon. Susan smiled down at her. "Honey, sleep well?" she asked.

The cat girl gazed up, and nodded. Dr. Cockroach smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Good, I'm glad," he said.

Link swallowed his fish. "Hey, play cards, kiddo?" he asked.

The cat-girl smiled, and nodded at him. Link smiled a pointed smile. "Wanna play with B.O.B and I?" he asked.

She nodded again.

"Alright, a new player!" Link exclaimed happily. "But, ya gotta be careful, I'm a wicked player."

Dr. Cockroach scoffed, munching on a shoe. B.O.B nodded. "Yeah, he's very good," the blob stated, pointing at the fish-man. "You can never beat him."

Susan smiled, and slowly at her oatmeal. Dr. Cockroach looked dreamily up at the tall female. The cat-female watched him, a raised eyebrow to him. She chuckled, and ate her salmon. The bug-headed man munched on his shoe. Then, the cat-girl did something no one suspected:

"Um . . . you wanted to k-know my name?"

Dr. Cockroach's eyes widened, Link dropped his beheaded fish on the plate, Susan stared, and B.O.B grinned goofily at the cat-woman. "Whoa, Doc, you got her to talk!" exclaimed Link.

The bug-headed man stared at her. "Y-yes, I did," Dr. Cockroach stated.

"Gloria Hawkins," she said.

He smiled. "Gloria, what a beautiful name," he said.

Gloria's eyes widened, and she smiled. "Thank you," she said, eating her fish.

Susan bent down. "Well, do you have a family?"

Gloria shifted to anger, her ears lowered, her eyes narrowed, her metal claws unsheathing from her fingers, digging into the metal table. Dr. Cockroach noticed that it had pierced the table. "I have _no _family," she snarled.

Susan stared at the girl. "O-okay," she stammered.

Gloria noticed that she had become too harsh. She sighed, pulling her claws out of the table. "I'm sorry," she whispered, looking at the deep holes in the table. "My family and I have a _strained _relationship. _Very strained_."

The doctor took her paw-hand, inspecting the metal claws. "What type of metal is this?" he asked softly.

"I—I haven't have a clue," Gloria stammered.

He tapped the metal with his fingernail. It was very cold, and very hard. It echoed a little, not like normal metal. "I would like to see what type of metal this is," Dr. Cockroach stated.

She yanked her hand-paw back, her claws becoming sharper and longer. "You—you mean you're gunna experiment on me?" Gloria asked.

"Well, yes, just to see if this metal is dangerous to the body."

Gloria jumped back, her fur standing on ends. "No! I won't let you!" she snarled.

Dr. Cockroach blinked. "My dear," he said, getting up. "It won't hurt—"

She came out to scratch his chest, but it hit his arm. Deep marks tore through his lab coat sleeve and turtleneck sleeve, hitting his skin. He fell back, falling back to the table, hitting the edge. "No! Just stay away from me! I HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH BEING SOME SCIENTEST'S GOD-DAMNED LAB RAT!!"

Before Link and Susan could react, Gloria rushed to her room, locking herself from inside. Susan bent down to the doctor, who was tightly gripping his arm. "Are you alright?" she asked, helping him stand.

He cleared his throat, looking at his wound. Ruby red streams ran down his arm. He hissed from the stinging. The metal, the moment it touched his skin, burned like hot fire. Dr. Cockroach rushed to his cell, and started to disinfect the injury. Link snarled. "Man, what a little rat," he hissed. "She attacked you for no reason!"

"You didn't hear her?" Susan asked sharply. "She was some sort a lab rat to another scientist. That's why she was so afraid and attacked us, and why she attacked Doc, she didn't want to be experimented on."

Link stared at her, and nodded. "Then, she must have been experimented on horribly," the fish-man stated. "Then that means whoever did that screwed her up."

Dr. Cockroach wrapped a bandage around the arm, and tied it off. "Let me see if I can talk to her," he said. He went to her cell door, and knocked.

"Go away!" screamed Gloria from the other side.

"My dear—"

"No! Leave me alone! That's all you damn scientist's give a damn about is your damn experiments! And I'm not going to be hurt again! SO LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU BASTARD!!"

Dr. Cockroach stepped back in surprise, staring hard at the door. Susan sighed, and lightly knocked on the door. "Sweetie, please come out."

"No! No . . . _No _. . ."

Link looked to the door, to Susan, then to Dr. Cockroach, then back at the door. Dr. Cockroach sighed, and placed a hand on the door. "I understand," he whispered. "Come out whenever you like."

No reply.

She wasn't talking again. The doctor sighed, and walked away, his antennas drooping low. Link watched as his bug-headed friend wondered back over to his breakfast, slowly munching on a shoe. The fish-man banged on the door. "I hope you're happy! You hurt him badly!"

No reply.

Link snarled, and stormed back over to the table, joining his friend. B.O.B went over to Susan. "Gee, what's up with them?" he asked, pointing at both of his male friends.

"Go on, B.O.B, go and eat," Susan said, gently pushing her blob friend.

"Okay!"

He oozed over to the table. Susan knocked on the door. "Honey, can I come in?"

At first, there was no reply. Then there was a shy: ". . . okay."

The tall female heard the lock of the door be released, and opened. The door was large enough for the skyscraper female to enter. The girl was inspecting her metal claws, and her ears were down low. She looked up at Susan, who looked down at her like a mother. Susan sighed, and picked up the cat-teenager. "Are you okay?" she asked softly.

"You should be asking the Doctor that," Gloria whispered meekly. She looked up. "He's okay, right? I was afraid of him. He won't hurt me, will he?"

Susan shook her head. "No, never in a million years would he hurt anyone," the silver-haired female stated. "He's a kind man. Why did you attack him?"

Gloria looked down at her unsheathed metal claws. "Because I'm _afraid_ of scientists," she whispered, "because_ I_ was experimented on."

"By who?"

Gloria glared hatefully at Susan. "None of your business!" she snapped. The cat-girl sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, sweetie," Susan said, patting Gloria with her pointer finger. "You've been through a lot, I understand. We just want to help you."

Gloria looked up, feeling horrible about attacking the doctor. "Where's Doc?" she asked.

"At the table."

Gloria jumped down onto Susan's leg, and down onto the cold floor. The cat-female looked at the doctor, who was eating an old newspaper. He glanced up at her. Gloria threw her arms around the bug doctor. "I'm sorry!" she cried.

Dr. Cockroach was surprised by the action, but warmed up to hugging her, awkwardly patting her shoulder. "It's okay," he whispered.

The cat-teenager pulled back, and inspected the cut arm. She saw the blots of red blood of the bandages. She looked sorrowfully at the doctor, and engulfed him in another hug. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

Monger came in, a monster man with large goose wings came in. "Monsters!" he cried.

Gloria pulled back, gripping the lab coat that belonged to Dr. Cockroach, like he was her father. Monger smiled broadly at the girl. "Ah, she's out of her cell," he boomed happily.

The Cuban gazed up at the sleeping Insectosaurus with awe. His wings twitched, and his mouth hung open. "Aye ya, that's one hell of a butterfly," he stated, eyes still wide.

"Monsters, meet Angel, the new monster," Monger stated loudly.

Angel cast a glare at Monger. "My name is Ramon," he hissed.

"Not to me."

Ramon rolled his eyes, and walked up to the monsters. "I saw you on the T.V," he said. "I applaud you for saving the world."

Link laughed. "Sure, no problem," he smirked.

Ramon gazed up at Susan, and bowed to her. "It is nice to meet you, Ginormica," he said, taking her pointer finger and kissed it.

Dr. Cockroach glared at the new monster. _Oh hell no!_ The doctor cleared his throat, loudly. Ramon looked over, and pulled away from Susan. "Dr. Cockroach, nice to meet you."

"Pleasure."

Monger looked over at the teenager. "So, you got a name, Gatogirl?" he asked.

Gloria didn't reply.

"Her name is Gloria Hawkins," Dr. Cockroach stated.

"Ah, she spoke."

"Yes."

"Ah, good." Monger turned to Angel. "Now, Angel, welcome to your new home."

* * *

Dr. Cockroach eyed Ramon with a hateful glint in his eyes. The new monster had been there for a week now, and he would constantly hit on Susan. He was good-looking for a Cuban man. His hair was a grey-black, and he had a thick moustache over his upper lip. He wore a polo shirt with tan shorts. His wings were that of a goose, but they were larger and thicker. Ramon was a scientist, just like Dr. Cockroach, and his experiment backfired like his did.

Dr. Cockroach tapped on the table with his fingers, and watched him. He made her laugh just now. Laugh! Gloria watched him, and she picked at her salmon. "How long are you going to keep your feelings from her?" she asked.

The doctor glanced over at her, and let out a sad grunt. He placed his head on his hand, and sighed. "Show her what you made for her," Gloria said. "I bet she'll like it."

The doctor had been working on a way to control Susan's height for a number of hours before she would become large again. It was a drink. It was very thick and it looked like milk. Dr. Cockroach smiled, pulling out of his seat. "You know, I might just," he said. "Thank you, Gloria."

She beamed. She had become more out-going in the past week, but sometimes she would have an episode of depression that made her stay locked up in her room for hours on end. She also became a little more talkative. Gloria just started to make conversation with Monger. The general had also found no record of Gloria being born. No paperwork, no nothing. She, by the government's concern, didn't even exist. Dr. Cockroach pitted that fact, and thought about taking her as _his_ daughter.

Dr. Cockroach grabbed the vial of white liquid that would control her size. He approached the silver-haired female. Ramon was standing on her shoulder, talking a mile a minute. The doctor narrowed his eyes, and cleared his throat. "Yes, Doc?" Susan called, beaming.

He held up the vial, which was the size of both of his hands. "I made you a little something," he called.

Susan set down her hand to him, and he skittered up to her shoulder. "Thank you. What is it?" she asked.

"It's a drink that should be able to control the quantonium in your body," he said, beaming brightly. "It should work for at least three hours."

Susan grinned broadly. "Oh, thank you, Doc," she stated, taking the small vial with her thumb and pointer finger, careful not to break it. "All I have to do is drink it, right?"

Dr. Cockroach nodded, and took the vial from her, opening it. "Yes," he said, handing it to her.

The doctor and Ramon jumped down to the floor, and Susan drank the formula. It was a minute later when her body began to glow a light green, and slowly began to shrink. Even her clothing began to shrink. Gloria watched, awed by the whole thing. Insectosaurus, Link, and B.O.B glanced over from their card game. When Susan looked at herself, she beamed in delight. "Oh, thank you, Doc!" she cried, pulling him into a tight embrace.

Dr. Cockroach smiled, and held her back. "You are very welcome." He looked over to Ramon, and smirked.

Susan pulled back. "Thank you, now it'll be easier to shower."

The doctor let out a laugh. "Yes, I guess it would."

The rest of the day went on, nothing interesting to report. After three hours, Susan became Ginormica again. Dr. Cockroach was sitting on her shoulder now, watching Gloria and Link play-wrestle. So far, she was winning. B.O.B was keeping count. Susan chuckled. "I'm glad she's opening up," she said.

"Yes," he whispered. "Susan, I was thinking of adopting Gloria."

Susan's eyes became wide, and she looked over at him. "Really?"

"Yes, she had no family, so I thought I could be her father or something. It's her choice."

"Well, you should ask her."

He nodded. "Yes, I will."

* * *

Gloria was in her cell, sitting on her bed, curled up in a ball. Dr. Cockroach knocked on the doorframe. "My dear, Gloria?"

She glanced up. "Oh, hello, Doc," Gloria said. "Need something?"

The bug-headed man sat at the head of her cot. "You don't have a family, right, Gloria?"

She scoffed angrily. "Not anymore," Gloria hissed. "My father's dead and my mother's crazy."

"Crazy?" echoed the doctor.

Gloria pointed at herself. "Who do you think did this to me?"

Dr. Cockroach's eyes widened in surprise. Gloria chuckled darkly. "Yep, she turned me into this," she snarled. "And killed Philip."

"P-Philip?"

"My cat."

He began to piece together everything. Her mother must have been a scientist, that's why Gloria was terribly afraid of him. She was part cat, so the mother must have fused both cat and human together, and that killed him. Now it all made sense. He narrowed his eyes in disgust. Gloria sniffed, and hugged her knees. "All I wanted was a family, but she ruined it."

"Would . . . you _still _like a family?"

Gloria looked up. "Y-yeah."

"How would you like it if you became my daughter?"

She looked up at him, stunned out of her wits. Her mouth was parted in a slight gap, and her eyes became like saucers. For a moment, he thought that she would push him away, decline his offer. But Gloria smiled, and hugged him. "I'd love to!"

He smiled, and embraced her. "Then let's go talk to Monger."

Gloria pulled back. "What should I call you now?"

"Father, papa, baba; whatever you like."

"Papa . . ." she stated, trying out the new name. "Papa. Okay, let's go, Papa."


	6. The doctor’s jealousy

I re-wrote this entire chapter. I didn't like the other one. :/

* * *

The doctor's jealousy

5

Dr. Cockroach signed the last paper of the adoption, and turned it over to Monger. Gloria was sitting next to her new father, beaming like the sun. "Alright," Monger said, stapling the papers together, "your new name is Gloria Brundle."

"Brundle?" Gloria asked.

"Yes, my real name is James Geogor Brundle," Dr. Cockroach stated, a small smile played on his lips.

Gloria smiled widely, and hugged her father. "Okay, Papa," she said.

Monger looked over, and the doctor was hugging his daughter. "So, Gloria, are you ready to talk?" asked Monger.

Gloria pulled her head away from her father's chest. "Talk about what?" she asked silently.

"About who did this to you; I highly doubt that you were born like that."

Gloria looked down at her brown fur, with lightly red outlines over her dark gold spots. Dr. Cockroach could see that she was distressed. "Well, her mother turned her into this," he told the general.

"Oh, _you _know about this?"

"Yes," Dr. Cockroach stated, rubbing her back soothingly. "Her mother turned her into this."

Gloria pulled away, and looked at Monger. "You see, my mom hates monsters," she said.

"So she turned you into one?"

"No, I was already a monster to begin with," Gloria stated. "You see, I can heal very quickly. Break an arm; I'll snap it back together, just like nothing happened. Stab me, the wounds will heal. She wanted to see if my body could handle the phase of being transformed, and it worked. But my father wasn't so lucky, nor was my cat.

"She's been doing tests on monsters for a long time. You see . . . she has a facility on an island. I don't know where it is, but I _do_ know two people that know."

Monger rested his hands on his desk. "Who are they?" he questioned.

"I don't know their real names, but I know their monster names," Gloria stated.

"Alright, tell me then."

"Morph and The Mentalist," Gloria stated. "I was close to them before my mother moved them to the Island. I heard that they got out and are somewhere in London. That's why I was there, to find them."

"That makes sense," Dr. Cockroach stated.

"What are their powers?" Monger asked, intrigued.

"Well, Morph can morph into anything with a heartbeat," Gloria stated. "People, and animals, even things that isn't even real. As long as she can picture it in her head, she can become it, the person or thing may not even be real. Like the time she became a dragon and fought off some men. She is very strong, has an acute sense of smell and hearing, but slightly poor vision, but can see in the dark. She has blonde hair, pointed ears, always wears sunglasses, long black claw-nails, slit eyes, yellow and dark green eyes, pointed teeth, and always is with her friend, no matter what. They protect each other all the way. Morph is a lair, she can lie to a friar and have no regrets, so if you do find her, be very careful. She also has a tail, you can't miss that.

"The Mentalist is an African American girl with curled hair, brown eyes, and looks pretty normal. But she has power mind powers. She can control anything and anyone with her mind. She can read minds, levitate, create force fields, make people see things that aren't there, make people go insane and even stop time. She normally carries a deck of metal cards around that she uses to attack people with if she's in trouble. Unlike Morph, she has no animal-like powers or features.

"Both are smart. Morph is crafty and witty, and so is The Mentalist. They have no family that I know of, but they are very close, they never go without the other. Oh, and Morph is a thief, keep your wallets close."

Monger rubbed his strong chin. "They're in London?" he asked.

"They should be," Gloria answered.

"Well, then we must find them," Monger said. "If your mother is killing monsters that didn't do anything, we have to stop her."

"Right," Dr. Cockroach said.

"We'll leave first thing tomorrow," Monger stated.

* * *

Dr. Cockroach was finally was allowed by Gloria to run a small test on her. He drew out blood, and started to examine it. It was nice that she had trusted him at long last. She watched as the doctor shook the needle, and run it through a machine. It was about five minutes before the results were in. He pulled up the data, and looked at it.

"What's it say, Papa?" she asked.

The data that was pulled up was human DNA, cat DNA, and metal. Two different types of metal: titanium and tungsten. And something else: quantonium. It was used to make the metal stronger, so it seemed. He looked in surprise. Gloria gazed at the bewildered scientist.

"What?" she asked.

"You have quantonium in you," the doctor answered.

"I have _what _in me?" Gloria asked, confused.

"Um, and alien matter, my dear child," he answered.

"Oh . . ."

Quantonium was in her. Why? He knew it mutated the DNA of a person, but he never knew that someone would put it in metal to make it stronger. That would make sense why the metal was so dense. It made it thicker. Those both metals that were fused were already strong, but the quantonium made it stronger, sharper; perfect in every way. Then why was only her fingers covered in the new metal? It couldn't just be just her nails; it had to be in her bloodstream. Making her faster, stronger; both the metal and the quantonium (he had heard that pieces of the meteor that struck Susan scattered all over the world). Gloria, his new daughter, was created into the perfect killing machine.

* * *

Dr. Cockroach turned the crowbar in a circular motion. He was fixing up an old car Monger had given him. He has been working on for three days now. His new daughter and he had painted it a pale blue. Gloria was sitting on the floor, holding a screwdriver in her right hand and a wrench in the other. Her tail was flickering from side to side lazily.

"Wrench," the doctor said, holding out his hand.

She took the crowbar, and gave her father the wrench. "Is it done?" the teenager cat asked.

"Almost," he muttered.

He pulled out from under the car, and whipping his black oil-covered hands on a rag. "Now it should be," Dr. Cockroach stated.

He opened the car door, and peered inside. It looked like a perfectly clean and new car. The leather was scratch-free and no scuff marks were left. There was a lever sticking out, with a tiny red button at the tip. That was for something a little extra . . . Complements of a mad scientist. He smiled, and closed the passenger door.

"Okay, it's done," he said.

"Go on, Papa," Gloria said, opening the door again and sitting in the seat. "Start it up!"

Dr. Cockroach chuckled. "Alright, let's try it out," he said, going over to the driver's side. He pulled out the keys, and started it up. "Good so far." He stepped lightly on the gas, and the car moved.

Gloria looked out of the window. "Alright, Papa," she cried in glee. "You got a piece of junk runnin'! Good work!"

He laughed. "Yes, well, after all, I'm a mad scientist," he pointed out.

Dr. Cockroach stopped the car, and pulled out the keys. Gloria got out, and closed the door behind her. "Where's Susan, Papa?" she asked.

He looked around. "Oh, I don't know," he said truthfully.

Dr. Cockroach remembered that she wanted another vial of shrieking formula, thanked him, and left. But that was all. He turned to Link and B.O.B, who were playing cards. "Link!"

The fish-man turned away from his hand, looking at the doctor. "Yeah?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Where's Susan?" he asked.

"Oh, she's out with that Ramon guy," he replied, turning back to his cards.

What Link had told him hit him like a brick wall. Ramon, that low-level man, asked _his_ Susan out on a date! Gloria looked up at him, sympathy played out on her face. Dr. Cockroach could feel one antenna lower, and the other twitch like it was having a seizure. His blood was boiling, and his heart pounded in his chest. Gloria looked at him, a little confused.

"You okay?" she asked, watching him sink to the floor.

Dr. Cockroach rested against the car, looking out into the distance. "Why him?" he asked.

Gloria looked to the fish-ape and the animated blob. Link shrugged, unsure of what to do. B.O.B oozed over, looking at the bug-man with pity.

"Oh, don't worry, Doc, they're just friends," the blob said cheerfully.

Link looked at his friend, a smirk on his face. "For now," he chuckled.

Dr. Cockroach glared at the amphibian monster, his antennas low. Gloria waved her hand-paw down at the fish-ape, as if telling him to shut up. Link rolled his eyes, and leapt from his chair.

"B.O.B's probably right," he said. "They're probably just friends."

"But you saw the way he was looking at her."

B.O.B cocked his head to the side. "I don't get it," he said. "What way?"

Gloria shook her head, her tail twitching from side to side. "Forget it, B.O.B," she whispered.

The animated blob blinked, and then flashed her a very corny smile. "Okay," he simply put.

Gloria rolled her eyes, her ears low. "What I don't get is how he go off Cuba," she declared. "I mean, Castro has everyone by the neck there. How'd he get off?"

"Smuggled?" Link suggested. "That seems likely."

Dr. Cockroach then stood up. "You know what," he said.

B.O.B looked at the bug-man with full interest. "What?" he asked, his hands out in an overly-dramatic way.

"I'm going to fight for her."

Link arched his eyebrow. "How?" he smugly asked. "You have no muscle." He jabbed a fat finger at Dr. Cockroach's arm. "You're as skinny as a twig!"

Dr. Cockroach slapped the fish-ape's hand away. "Shut it, Link," he growled.

Gloria nodded sharply. "That's right!" she called. "Brains beat brawn every time!"

"Thank you, Gloria."

"Sure thing! I don't mind kissing up to you, Papa!"

The bug-man's antenna twitched in his seething irritation. Gloria smirked, one of her ears flickering along with her tail. Dr. Cockroach sighed, brushed off his pants, and started to walk to the door to the south of him.

"Where you going?" Gloria asked.

"To find Susan! I'm going to win her love!"

"Sure, okay," Link chuckled deviously and in a slight sarcastic manner.

Gloria slapped him on the shoulder. B.O.B beamed with pride, and an arm formed from his side. "Yeah! You go, Doc!" he hooted.

"Gloria?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Susan and the Cuban . . .?"

Link laughed uproariously and Gloria sighed in defeat.

* * *

Everyone looked up at Ramon's large wings in surprise. He even allowed some children to run their fingers through it. Susan watched, breathing on the hot coffee. She really liked Ramon, but she liked Dr. Cockroach more. After all, the doctor was a nice guy, and was very kind to her. Ramon was too, but he was her friend. The Cuban, out of his own kindness, bought a cookie for them, which was about as big as his hand. The Cuban broke it in half, and gave it to her. "Here ya are," he said.

"Thank you," she said, nibbling at her half.

They walked together down a street, people wooing and awing at the two monsters. They recognized Susan as Ginormica, and would come up to her, asking questions. Some teenager girls asked her for autographs. Dr. Cockroach watched from the top of a tall building, glaring. He watched as Ramon softly talk to her, smiling. Susan laughed at something he said.

"He's making her laugh," he hissed under his breath. "What's so special about _him_? What does he have that I don't have?" He paused, allowing his hands to run up his cockroach head. He sighed. "He has a normal human head for starters."

Ramon grabbed her hand, flapping his wings, and spun her. Dr. Cockroach's heart dropped into his stomach, his antennas lowering. "H-he's holding her hand," he murmured softly. He stomped his foot. "He's touching her!" Dr. Cockroach looked over to the other building. He jumped over, and grabbed onto the wall. The bug doctor climbed up, and went over onto the top of the building. It had animal cages, and a box of animal food. A ten-year-old girl looked at him, holding a Dutch rabbit in her arms. She looked at him, wide-eyed.

"Oh, hello," the doctor greeted.

"H-hey, you're Dr. Cockroach," she said.

He pressed a pointer finger to his lips. "Shh, shh," he said, turning his attention to his love and the Cuban man. "I'm on a mission." He got up, and scurried over to the edge of the building, looking down. The girl looked down with him, struggling to see what he was watching. Ramon was outstretching his wings, and Susan was sitting down on a bench. Dr. Cockroach looked at the girl, and patted the head of the small rabbit. Its ear twitched.

* * *

Monger typed onto his computer, desperate to find the island Gloria had mentioned. It had to be man-made, so he searched every man-made island. He pulled up thousands of names were pulled up. Then he typed in Gloria's last name "Hawkins." A thousand more were pulled up. He scrolled down the page, searching each name. Some were men, which were all ruled out, leaving three-hundred Hawkins. Half weren't scientists, which were left out, leaving less than a hundred. Then he found something, a "Myra Hawkins." Her husband: dead. Her children: one. Name: Gloria Hawkins. He found her. It was odd that Gloria's name was listed here when she technically didn't exist. Monger smiled.

"Found you."

* * *

The girl put away her pet rabbit in her bedroom in its cage. She brought back a glass of milk and a _Recess'_ candy. She smiled up at him. She never thought she would ever see him in her entire life, and yet he was sitting next to her, rather disheveled looking. His antenna twitched, and his eyes narrowed. "He's making her laugh," he murmured.

"What?" the girl asked, looking down at Susan and Ramon.

He pointed at them. "_He's_ making her laugh," Dr. Cockroach repeated. He sighed. "I knew it."

"Knew what?"

Dr. Cockroach looked at her, one of his antennas twitching. "Look at him, and look at me," he said, pointing at the Cuban.

The little girl did was he told her to do. She looked at Ramon and then to the British monster at her side. "Okay . . ." she said. "And?"

"He's practically human!" he cried, throwing his hands into the air. "I can see why she likes him. He's almost a normal human . . . and I'm not."

The girl looked at the bug-man with pity. "But you helped save the world, he didn't," she said.

Dr. Cockroach's antennas perked up in thought. "True . . ." he breathed. He eyed the candy wrapped. "Can I have that?" he asked.

She held up the other peanut-butter candy. "This?" she asked.

"No, the wrapper. Human food makes me sick."

She nodded, giving him the wrapper. He munched on it, swallowing it whole. The little girl looked down at him. "But, he doesn't seem all that bad," she said, plopping a candy into her mouth.

Dr. Cockroach looked at her, wide-eyed. "My dear, look at him," he said, pointing at the Cuban winged man. "That phony grin of his! Cheesy to say the least!" He then sighed. "Aw, what's the point on getting angry. It's no use."

"So, you're giving up?"

Dr. Cockroach remained silent. The girl sighed, and reached down, plucking a piece of roof from under her feet. It wasn't sharp, but hard and cool to the touch. "I can't let you just give up," she said. "If you like her, you should tell her."

The bug-man looked at her, confused. "What are you doing?" he asked, eyeing her with confusion.

"Watch."

"Well, Susan," Ramon said, looking at her. "My family comes from Cuba, and I lived there all my life. But my family never gave up their culture, and that's how I can talk in both languages." He stopped when a hard object his the side of his face. "OW!" he cried, holding his cheek. Ramon got up, cradling his face. He whispered profanity in Spanish. Susan watched him confused.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Dr. Cockroach tired to stifle his laughter. The little girl chuckled.

"That was horrible, but I love you for it."

* * *

Monger wrote down the coordinates of the island on a sheet of paper, and placed it in his notebook. He shut down the computer, and placed the notebook on his desk. The room was silent, still—in a creepy way. It was a little odd. Monger stood next to his bookshelf, reading the spines of the books. In the shadows, two eyes watched him. He could feel the eyes bore into the back of his head. He turned around to see a tall black wolf with a gun in his holster, and a knife in his paw-hand. His black fur shimmered in the light of the room. His golden eyes watched Monger. The general stepped back in surprise, but ran into the bookshelf.

"Who are you?" he questioned, grabbing his gun. "How'd you get in here?"

"Well, you're security _isn't_ as good as you thought it was," whispered a dark female voice.

He turned around, and saw Myra Hawkins. He just knew that it was her. She had a dark smirk on her face. "Hello, Monger," she said. "So, where's my daughter?"

"_Your _daughter doesn't belong to you anymore," he hissed. "She is the child of Dr. Cockroach."

The woman moved over to the general. "Oh, she is?" she said. "I don't think so."

The wolf moved behind the general, silently. Next thing Monger knew that there was a sharp pain in his neck. The knife the wolf had was driven into him. Monger gagged a little, then he fell to the floor. General W.R. Monger was dead. The woman smirked, and bent down. "We'll see about that."

* * *

"Just tell her that you love her," the girl said, opening another candy bar. A _Butterfinger_.

He sighed, taking a gulp of milk. "I don't know," Dr. Cockroach murmured. "I really like her, but I'm afraid she'll push me away."

"Trust me, she won't."

Dr. Cockroach turned to her, his eyelids lowered. "You're ten, you possibly _can't_ know this," he said. "But bless your heart for trying."

There was a light ringing sound. It was a cell phone. Dr. Cockroach turned to see Ramon pick up his phone. Next thing the doctor knew; he was frantic—terrified. He told Susan, and she cried out in pain, gripping the Cuban's arms. Dr. Cockroach looked at her, then at him. The girl looked up at the doctor. "Doc?"

"Something's wrong," he whispered. "Thank you for helping me. Goodnight." He jumped down the side of the building.

"B-bye," she girl said, waving her hand. She giggled. "I met Dr. Cockroach!"

* * *

It was so hard for me to kill off Monger! D: I'm sorry, Monger-lovers, 'cause I love him to!

Dr. C

Susan

Monger


	7. Burial

Burial

6

Photographs of the crime scene were being taken. Men were jotting down notes in their notebook. Gloria was hysterical, crying and swearing that he would be avenged. She could smell the lingering scent of her mother, and she knew that she killed Monger. Link looked at the floor; an angry-sad emotion was plastered on his face. His hands were balled up, and his tail thrashed hotly. Insectosaurus lowered his wings, breathing softly. Link had told him what happened, and the large butterfly was grief-stricken. B.O.B, at first, didn't understand what was happening until Gloria told him; he was silent, and sobbed. Susan cried out in alarm as she saw the cold still body of Monger. His eyes were parted slightly, and his mouth gapped. Blood splattered on the floor, his desk, the computer, and the lower part of the wall. Ramon lowered his wings in sadness, and Dr. Cockroach looked blankly at the general's body. Susan threw herself at the doctor, her arms tight around his body, and sobbed into his shoulder. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, and gripped her just as hard.

The president was there, biting at his thumbnail, and sighed. Monger was dead. He was a great help, and it was hard to see the body of someone the president respected greatly. Hathaway rubbed his temples, and stood outside of the room. People rushed in and out, collecting evidence for their case. Flashes of cameras blinded the American president, and he rubbed his temples. Gloria couldn't handle it anymore, and darted out of the room. The president watched as she pressed her head to the wall, softly crying. Hathaway sighed, and wondered over to her. She didn't scare him; in fact, she was kind of cute to him. The part-cat he ignored, and saw the saddened little girl. He rested his back to the wall, and sighed heavily.

"He was a good man," the president said.

No reply. She just glanced up at him through tear-blurred eyes.

The president nodded, and looked into the room. Dr. Cockroach was trying to calm down Susan, who was sobbing horrible—the doctor was crying as well, though. "I'll kill her."

The president looked down at the teenager cat-girl. Her eyes became fierce, and hateful. "What?" he asked.

"My mother did this," Gloria said, looking at the president. "When I find her, she better be ready. 'Cause when I do, I'm _going_ to _kill_ her."

* * *

It was raining hard. It came down like little pebbles, hitting the monsters and the humans alike hard. Several military men held out there guns in the air, and fired off in the distance. They brought it back down, and saluted the fallen general. Several men held up a casket with the body of Monger. They walked in a formal style, careful not to drop the large casket they were holding. Dr. Cockroach found something nice to wear to the funeral; a dress shirt, and a back pair of pants. His antennas were down low. Gloria was gripping her father's hand, her ears down and tail low. She was wearing a black dress, and was holding a red rose. Link wore nothing but a black bow-tie, and he was still and silent, standing by Gloria, resting a webbed hand on her shoulder in comfort. B.O.B was watching innocently, yet sadly, as the men approached the car, placing the casket in it. Susan was in a long black dress at normal size, and stroked the sad giant butterfly monster. Ramon lowered his wings, and sighed, his breath visible in the stale cold air. Monger was never disrespectful of the monsters, but ruled them with tough love. It hurt the five original monsters that knew him longer the most.

* * *

_General W.R. Monger_

_Rest in Peace_

The grave was large, potted flowers surrounded the area. The president was there, giving a long, mournful speech about Monger. All listened, all mourned. Gloria stared at the marble headstone, and placed the rose at the base. It had stopped raining, and light dew rested on each grass blade. A large, see-through rainbow came from parted clouds. The cat-girl stared hard at the stone, as her father looked at her from behind, creased with worry. He picked at his nails, and sighed. Susan placed a hand on his shoulder, and squeezed. He looked at her with pained eyes, and she looked just as hurt as him. He placed a hand over hers, and brushed his thumb over her knuckles. Gloria bent down to the headstone, running her fingers over his name carved in the marble.

"I promise you," she whispered, "you will _not_ die in vain. I _will _find my mother—I _will _find Myra, and kill her."

* * *

It had been a day since Monger was buried. Giantess Susan rested her frame against the metal wall. No one talked to each other. B.O.B tried to, but was pushed away at times. He didn't understand why until Susan had to tell him, again. Gloria was rested on her knee, playing absentmindedly with a Rubric's Cube. Dr. Cockroach hadn't eaten much, along with Link, Gloria hardly talked, and Insectosaurus never left his den. The president had to take over Monger's job, and he had sent investigators to continue to search though Monger's office. Dr. Cockroach knew Monger longer than anyone else, and it affected him greatly.

"I've never seen Doc like this," whispered Susan.

Gloria looked up. "Will Papa be alright?" she asked softly.

By now, everyone knew that Gloria was the daughter of Dr. Cockroach. Susan sighed sadly. "I don't know," she whispered. "I love him, and it hurts me to know that he's going through this much pain."

Gloria's eyes widened, and stared at the tall woman. "You love, Papa?" she asked.

"Yes," Susan said.

"Papa thinks that you love Ramon."

"What? No, he's just a friend."

It was very silent. Gloria fiddled around with the cube, twisting it, and turning it. "What should I do, Gloria?" asked Susan suddenly. "Should I tell Doc?"

Gloria sighed, and hummed a little in thought. "Well, I'm not much of a problem solver," she admitted. Gloria held up the toy. "See, I can't figure this out."

Susan chuckled.

"But, you see, what all of us freaks of nature have is each other."

Susan smiled at the girl's humor. But she was right, they had each other, they were family.

"Now, you'll take care of Papa for me, right?" she asked, holding up her hand-paw.

"Right," Susan said, placing her pointer finger against the small paw-hand of the monster cat-girl.

* * *

Dr. Cockroach held his bug head in his human hands. How could he not see this coming? Now the woman would go after her daughter. He wouldn't allow it, Gloria was _his _daughter now, and he wouldn't let anything or anyone take her from him. Susan came into the cell, and he was sitting at the edge of his cot. He looked up, surprised to see her. "Susan?" he asked.

The tall woman bent down, and sat down next to him. "Hi, Doc," she said. "I want to tell you something."

"I know."

"W-what?" she questioned.

Dr. Cockroach climbed up to her shoulder to look her in the eye. "I understand you like Ramon, right?" he asked.

Susan shook her head. "What? No, I like _you_," she said.

Dr. Cockroach gazed up at her, and she was smiling calmly at him. "Y-you do?" he asked. "I thought you liked Ramon because he made you feel more human."

"No," she breathed, picking him up, and cupping him in her hands. "I like you the way you are. You're human."

"Half," he grumbled.

"But still," Susan said. "I love you, not him."

Dr. Cockroach smiled softly, and rubbed her cheek. "My dear, I can promise you three things," he stated. "One: I'll always look this good."

Susan chuckled at him.

"Two: I'll always be with you. And three: I'll always love you."

Susan looked at him, and his eyes proved that he gave a dam about her, unlike the phony Derik. He rested his head against her cheek, and stroked it with his human hand. She sighed, and held her hand around his skinny frame.

* * *

An investigator dug through paper work, and looked intently at each paper. Nothing was special until he saw a piece of paper with writing and numbers. It read:

"_Myra Hawkins' Island._

_An island that is man-made. It is forty miles west to the coast of England."_

"Hey," the man called to the man next to him, "get the president. I think I found something."

* * *

Err, this is a depressing chapter. ): Don't worry, Monger will be avenged! O


	8. Notes of Monger

Notes of Monger

7

"'_Myra Hawkins_'?" asked the president. "Who is that?"

The monsters were sitting around a table, Susan sat, her head resting against the ceiling. They were called when the humans found the paper. Dr. Cockroach rubbed his daughter's back soothingly. Gloria sighed. "She is my mother," she whispered.

The president looked directly at her. "What?"

"Um, she is a scientist," Gloria said. "And she hates monsters. You see, I was a monster; my abilities are that I can heal quickly. She wanted to see whether I could survive her experiment, and I did, becoming this." she said, pointing at herself. "Well, she killed Monger, probably to try to get me back."

The president nodded, taking a sip of his hot coffee. He sat down, and sighed. "Well, it says that its forty miles from the coast of England . . ."

"What do you want us to do?" asked Link, gripping his hand hard.

"Well, go and find her," the president said. "Bring her back alive so we can throw her in the slammer."

"I think we should just kill her," snarled Gloria. "She'll get out if you throw her away in prison, knowing her."

The president waved his hand dismissively. "Fine, just take care of her," he said. "What's the reason she has the island for?"

"For tormenting monsters," Gloria said.

The president narrowed his eyes, and took a long sip of his coffee. "Great," he muttered. "Well, I'll send you there right away."

"But before we go there, we need to go to London," Susan said.

"For what?"

"There are two monsters there that broke out of the prison," Dr. Cockroach explained. "They may just help us with getting in."

The president rubbed his chin, and nodded. "Sounds right," he said. "Okay, then go on to London to find these monsters. Get them, then go to the island to get that woman. I'm trusting in you guys."

* * *

Gloria watched as her father's car was being loaded into the cargo plane. Dr. Cockroach packed some fish for his daughter, and looked up at her. Gloria had her hand-paws clasped tightly, and she looked at her feet. He went over to her, and lifted up her chin to face him. "Dear, are you okay?" he chilled softly.

"I can't believe she went _that_ far," Gloria grumbled. "I knew she was crazy, but . . ."

He frowned, and pulled her into a warm hug. "Now, now, it's okay," he whispered.

"No, no it's not," Gloria whispered into his chest. "Papa, thing's are gunna get worse."

"Well, we're going to find Morph and The Mentalist, they'll help us," the doctor said, drying the tears with his thumb.

She paused, and looked down to his chest, and nuzzled him. "Do you think there's a Heaven?" she asked suddenly.

He was shocked by the question. "I-I don't know, dear," he answered truthfully.

"Well, religious people say when good people die, they go to Heaven," Gloria said. "Do you think there's a Heaven? And if there is, do you think he's there?"

"If there is, he is," Dr. Cockroach said.

The cat-girl nodded, pulling away from her father. "Yeah, thank you," she whispered. Both boarded the plane, which took off.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so short! D: But I promise you, this fic's gunna pick up speed! :3


	9. The Mentalist and Morph

The Mentalist and Morph

8

They were in a large plane. Gloria was resting in the doctor's car, her tail swishing from side to side. Dr. Cockroach sat on Susan's shoulder, resting against her cheek, his antennas brushing against her cheek. Link patted Insectosaurus's head, and he replied in deep groans. Ramon sat in the back, and B.O.B played with a ball, bouncing it up and down. They were close to London, and arrived in an hour. They landed, and the monsters existed. Gloria was the first one out, and sniffed the air. "Are you sure they're here?" asked Ramon, stretching his wings.

"I know they are, they told me if they ever got out, they'd go and live in London," Gloria said.

Dr. Cockroach followed his daughter, and watched as she winded around. People watched, owing and awing the monsters. "Knowing them, they'll be at a club," Gloria said.

"Why?" Susan called, careful not to step on anyone or anything.

"Morph said that she and The Mentalist would swindle people out of their money," Gloria said. "But what's funny is that Morph hates clubs."

Ramon let out a laugh. "How ironic!"

"She knows that people go there, and get drunk," Dr. Cockroach clarified. "That's why they're there."

Gloria peered into a club, but was pulled back by a tall man. "Look, you're not allowed in there," he said.

"Um, sir, she's sorry," Dr. Cockroach said. "Listen, we're looking for two female monsters. One's animal-like, and one's human-like."

He blinked, and then he snapped his fingers. "Oh, yeah, they work here as card dealers," he said. "You need to talk to them?"

"Yes."

"Okay, Doc, you and fish-man can come in, and winged man," he said. "But the others can't."

Gloria was a teenager, B.O.B would eat piece of food in his path, and Susan couldn't for obvious reasons being. Ramon shook his head. "You go on," he said. "I hate loud noises."

Dr. Cockroach and Link nodded, and entered the building. It was loud and neon lights glowed brightly. The doctor's eyes scanned over the crowd, and he watched as a tanned, curly haired female flip over a card—her opponent losing the card game. He groaned, tossing down his hand in disgust. A blonde female laughed, holding out her hand to him, and the man paid her a twenty dollar bill.

The blonde was obviously a monster. Her irises were a dark green, and the normally white backing was a bright yellow. Her eyes glowed, and her pupils were slit. Her ears were pointed; elf-like. Her four front teeth, two on the upper and two on the lower, were sharp and pointed. Her fingernails were long and black—very claw-like. She wore sunglasses, even though she was in a dark room. Her long hair touched her shoulders, and her tail thrashed happily, a bit of yellow hair lined the tip of the tail. She wore a pink long, heavy coat and blue jeans, with red and white shoes. Her skin was pale white.

Her friend was a pretty African American girl with curled locks of hair. The right side of her body was marked with blue swirls, down her cheek, her neck, her arm and all the way down. Her eyes were brown, with a deep red rim around it. She wore a jacket, a white shirt, and blue jeans. She was dealing cards, and made one levitate. It glowed a bright purple, and a purple outlined her hand. Her eyes glowed brightly, red and brown. The people around them clapped.

Link nudged the doctor's shoulder. "Hey, I think we found them," he said. "C'mon."

The doctor and the fish-man joined around the table. "Hey, Dr. Cockroach and The Missing Link," the blonde said, giving them a pointed grin. "Thanks for saving the world."

"Hey, no problemo, it's our job," Link said, a smug grin forming on his lips.

"We'd like to play," the doctor said, sitting down in a seat.

Both smirked, though the blonde's was more sharp and witty and the other girl's was discrete. The curled-hair female handed the two new players five cards.

"So," the doctor said, holding up his cards, running his eyes over the numbers, "we have a question for the both of you."

"Yeah?" asked the tanned female.

"Does the name '_Dr. Myra Hawkins_' ring any bells?"

The tanned female, who had to be The Mentalist, froze solid still. The blonde's, who must have been Morph, face fell. Morph showed no facial emotion, but The Mentalist flashed her friend a worried gaze. The blonde smiled, like nothing was wrong. "'_Hawkins_ . . .,'" she whispered to herself. "Nope, not ringin' any bells."

_She's a good lair_, thought the doctor. He smirked. "I think you _do_ know, Morph," he said.

The Mentalist seemed like she was going to have a heart attack or a panic attack, though Morph was calm. The blonde smirked; she knew what he was doing. The Mentalist reached into her jacket, grabbing a deck of playing cards. They weren't your normal cards, they were too shiny. Several things happened in that minute: The Mentalist pulled out her cards, and they glowed a light purple. Much like thin bullets, the cards shot out to the doctor and Link, the tanned girl guiding them along her arm with her mind. The blonde lunged, transforming into a snow leopard, pushing the doctor through the wall.

Dr. Cockroach moaned from the sharp pain in his back. The snow leopard jumped in front of him, three sharp bone, sixteen-inch claws protruded from each of her paws. The doctor jumped back. He didn't remember Gloria telling him about _that_! She stood up tall, like a human, and slashed out her claws, both bone and cat-claw. Dr. Cockroach jumped back, her claws hitting the hard cold stone. She became a polar bear, and roared loudly. Dr. Cockroach crawled up a wall, and Morph snarled, and became a swallow. She darted up to him, and Morph turned into a wolf, her claws thrashing out, pulling the doctor to the ground.

Link was thrown back by The Mentalist powers, crashing into a garbage bin. He moaned as an army of metal cards rushed to him. He was trapped, and then was suspended in the air, glowing a light purple. Morph snatched the doctor by the back of the coat, and held him up high. "You work for that bitch Hawkins, don't you?" snarled the female monster.

The doctor gripped her paw, which was tightly latched around his neck. He gagged. "N-no, we want to stop h-her," he answered, stammering. "W-we need you to h-help us." Dr. Cockroach could hardly breathe.

The Mentalist glanced over to the bug-headed doctor, and closed her eyes, placing her fingers to her temple. "Brionni, he's telling the truth," she said, opening her eyes.

Brionni glanced over at her friend, her angry face fell. She glanced at the doctor, and lowered him gently to the ground. He gasped in fresh night air. Morph brushed the dirt off his lab coat. "I'm sorry," she said.

He eyed her, and straightened his lab coat. "Of course," he muttered.

The Mentalist softly set down Link. "We're sorry," she said. "We're very worried about Hawkins."

Brionni nodded, becoming her "human" form. "Yeah, it took us forever to get out of there," she muttered. "Right, Christi?"

The Mentalist nodded. "Yes," she sighed.

Link rubbed the back of his neck, and the doctor turned to Brionni. "My dear, does the name '_Gloria Hawkins_' sound familiar?"

Both Christi and Brionni looked at him, and nodded their heads. "Yes, we knew her," the blonde said. "She was a good person . . ."

"What would I tell you if that she's with us?" Dr. Cockroach asked smiling.

The two of them looked up in surprise, and grinned. Brionni rushed over to her friend, smiling. "My God, she broke out of Prison!" she yelled happily.

"Thank God she's safe!" Christi stated.

Dr. Cockroach smiled. "Well, come, do you want to see her?"

Both were giddy and excited, both jumping up and down like that dog in your life that bounces on your lap. Both followed the doctor and the fish-man to the plane. Susan smiled, and bent down low to see them. Brionni and Christi looked up at her. "Hello up there!" called the blonde. "What's up? Oh, you are!"

Susan laughed. "You're funny," she giggled, the doctor crawled up to her shoulder, perching himself there. "What's your names?"

"Christi and Brionni," The Mentalist stated, grinning.

B.O.B oozed over, and ginned stupidly. "Hi, I'm B.O.B," he said, waving his hand.

Gloria poked her head out of the plane, and walked down the ramp. Her face was blank and surprised all at once. "Morph? Mentalist?" she called.

Both female monsters looked up at the cat-girl, and they were confused. Brionni sniffed the air, and widened her eyes. "_Gloria_?" she questioned.

"Hi," whispered the cat-girl.

Morph came up to her, gripping her shoulders tightly. "My God," she whispered, sniffing the girl's smell. "It _is_ you. What happened?"

"Hawkins experimented on you," Christi said knowingly. "She killed Philip to make you part cat."

Gloria lowered her head, and Brionni let out an animal growl. "That bitch," snapped the blonde.

Gloria looked at Brionni's thrashing tail. "Your tail grew longer," she pointed out.

"Yep," she said, smiling, twirling her tail in her hand.

Christi laughed, and Gloria smiled. "When'd you get the tattoos, Mentalist?" asked the cat-girl.

"Oh, these aren't tattoos," she said.

"We evolved, Gloria," said a smiling Morph. "We became stronger and gained new powers. Look!" She lifted her hand, and the three sixteen-inch bone claws ripped out of her flesh. Susan's eyes widened and Gloria jumped back in surprise. She laughed. "En't that cool?"

Gloria gapped. "Is that . . . _bone_?"

"Mutated wrist bone, talk to animals and the power to heal quickly," The Mentalist stated in fact. "And I gained teleportation powers, hallutionation powers and I can create force fields and go through solid things."

Link laughed. "Like what?"

She looked at him, ran at him, and went through him, like she was mist. She came out on the other side of him, momentarily his colours, until she faded into her normal skin tone. He panicked, looking hard at himself, and touching his body. Morph laughed. "Like _that_," she said.

"So, how'd you get out?" Susan asked, chuckling with the doctor.

There was a brief pause. "Well," began Christi, "we were just normal, homeless teenagers. I met Brionni when she stole some food from me. We became best friends after that. When we were on the road, there was a nuclear lab, and they were dumping chemicals into the water stream, where she and I drank from. In a matter of days, Brionni's ears became pointed, her teeth grew sharp, and she gained animal abilities. I found out that I could read minds. So we partnered up, and we cheated people out of money so we could survive. Which I _didn't_ approve of." She glared at Brionni, who scoffed, crossing her arms. Christi continued:

"We gained more powers, and became stronger, and Brionni and I were able to go into gambling places to earn jobs and money. Then a man approached us on day, offering us food and shelter. But we knew that he didn't want to give us that, and we ran. We were caught, and we met Gloria. Then we were taken to the Island. It was cold, and dark. And when we gained new powers in a week or so, we broke out. There were other monsters, too."

"How many?" asked Link.

"Oh, I don't remember, twenty or so," The Mentalist said.

Morph approached, her arms cautiously crossing her arms. "So, yer gunna get rid of her?" asked the blonde.

Gloria nodded sharply. "Yeah," she muttered.

"We'll help you if she dies," snarled Morph.

"Trust me, she won't make it," growled the cat-girl.

* * *

Six inches is about the size of a male hand, now at a hand and a half = sixteen inches. I'm sorry, I _had_ to have Morph have those things! :D


	10. The complex

The complex

9

Link watched as Morph's bone claws protrude in and out of her wrist. In and out, the sound of ripping flesh, then the hiss of it healing. The fish-man smirked. "What are you, some rip-off of _Wolverine_?" he asked.

She raised a golden eyebrow to him. "I may be, but I can kill you in under five minutes," she snapped.

Link held up his webbed hands to her. "Okay, okay," he whispered.

Brionni gave him a smug grin, and fingered her bone claw. Susan watched. "Doesn't it hurt?" she asked, kneeling by the two new monsters.

Morph knew what she meant right away. "Ev'ry single time," she muttered, pulling the claws back into her hand, "but after a while, it goes numb and you ignore it."

Christi bit her lower lip, playing with a deck of her floating cards. She drew one, a Jack. She propelled it forward, holding it up, and it was joined by four other cards, forming a hand. "Wanna play?" she asked the group.

They shook their, even B.O.B didn't want to play, he was asleep. Christi sighed, making all the cards go to her hand, forming a perfect deck, and put it in her jacket. "So," Dr. Cockroach said, crossing his legs, "are you ready to tell us where to go?"

Morph nodded, jumping out of the jeep seat. Her tail flicked around anxiously. Gloria perked up her head. "Well, it's a man-made island, also called The Island," Brionni murmured.

Christi nodded, lowering her head. "It was something out of a horror flick," she whispered. "Cold and we were caged . . . like . . . Well, above the cages, was a lab, where Myra would do her experiments. Oh, God, it's Hell on Earth."

"Hell's cold," Brionni stated.

"Hot."

"Cold."

"Hot!"

"Cold!"

"Um, go on," Dr. Cockroach said, waving his hand dismissively.

Both looked at them, and chuckled, then Christi continued: "Well, it was very well secured. You have to be careful."

"Yeah, this hunk of metal can't be too close or she'll blow us away," Brionni hissed, scratching her neck with her black claws. "So, we got a plan, right? Mentalist?"

She grinned at her animal friend. "Yeah, don't worry, I've got a plan."

* * *

They arrived by the coast of England in two hours. The group landed, and the back opened up. Morph, in the form of a jaguar, prowled out. Her midnight fur shinned in the moonlight. Dr. Cockroach noticed that her hair shinned like diamonds, and little rainbows were in each hair. The Mentalist followed after her friend. Link hopped out. "So, forty miles that way?" he asked, pointing south.

Brionni looked to where he was pointed, and nodded. "Yes, we have to move in slowly," she informed.

Christi bobbed her head, and climbed a hill. When she was in the dark shadow of the hill, and the shades of night were upon her, something hit the back of her head, knocking her out. A man grabbed her, and rushed her over to a helicopter. He went to the front of the flying craft, and started it up. Brionni heard the faint _chop-chop_ sound of the machine, and glanced up. She saw the helicopter, and smelt the scent of her friend on it.

"Christi!" she yelled.

Jaguar-Brionni jumped up, becoming a green dragon. She flew up, roaring. Another man pulled out a shot gun, and shot Brionni in the head. Susan gasped as she watched the dragon go into a head-spin, hitting the surf with a _thump_. The helicopter flew away to The Island. Dr. Cockroach rushed over to the dragon, and saw her motionless body. Susan reached over, and picked up Morph, cradling her body in her hands. "S-she's dead!"

Dr. Cockroach's antennas lowered, and he looked at the sand. Link rushed over, and B.O.B followed. "Is she okay?" the blob asked.

"I—I don't know," Link said.

Insectosaurus let out a whimper, and lowered his wings and Gloria looked hard at the ground. But Morph stirred, and looked up, her mouth hung open. Susan watched as the bullet fell out of her head, landing on her palm, and the wound healed with a hiss. "W-what happened?" she questioned.

"Y-you're okay!" Susan exclaimed.

Morph nodded, standing, becoming her "human" form. "I can't die by mortal weapon," she said, brushing off her sleeve. "But it hurts like hell. The only thing that can take me is death. Even that I can prolong; I can live to be a thousand years old."

Susan blinked, and Dr. Cockroach crawled up next to Morph, and Ramon landed next to her. "That must have been Myra's lackeys," the Cuban hissed.

"And they got Christi," whispered Morph in horror. She jumped down, and landed in the sand. "This is bad. Really, _really_ bad."

"How so?" asked Link.

Brionni looked over at him. "Well, Christi has strong mind powers," she said. "If she focuses on a certain group of people—let's say monsters—she can kill us all!"

Everyone froze still.

"Yeah, that's right!" snapped Morph. "That's why we ran, 'cause she will use her!"

"Makes sense," Gloria said hotly.

Morph hissed, and stomped the ground. Dr. Cockroach folded his arms, resting his chin against his propped hand. Gloria looked up at him. "What should we do, Papa?" she asked.

Brionni turned around, her face shocked and confused. "Huh, Papa? I thought your father was dead," she stated.

"I adopted her," the doctor said.

The blonde nodded. Susan bent low to the doctor. "What should we do, Doc?"

"Well, Morph said that we have to move in slowly," he said, looking out over the ocean. "Guards must be surrounding the area." He grinned a mad scientist grin. "Here's the plan."

* * *

Christi woke up, her arms chained to a chair. Her head was strapped to thick wires, which was connected to a supercomputer. Her eyes darted around the room in fear. She was back at The Island. The teenager struggled in the chair, growling. A voice chuckled. A shiver ran up her spine. The Mentalist couldn't use her powers, but she didn't need to; she _knew_ who it was. Myra stepped in front of her, grinning madly. "Hello, Mentalist," she stated.

"Myra, what do you want!?" snapped Christi.

"You're powers have grown," she noted. "I bet you are stronger."

Christi glared hatefully at Myra. "Let me go, where's Brionni?"

"Alive for all I know, she's a cockroach," the woman said.

Christi gazed around the room. It was stone and metal walls and floor. There were long glass containers with monsters—dead monsters. One was human-like, but with thick white fur, and some ape-like features. One had the upper body of a human woman, but the lower half of a rattlesnake body. One was a large bug-like human with large moth wings, and claws. The last one had the lower half of a goat, the upper half of a human male. He had goat ears and horns. They were floating in water, wires sticking in them, and connected to the same computer Christi was connected to. Myra walked over to her, flicking the needle with her finger. She jabbed it into her arm, drawing out blood. Christi cringed. Myra pulled it out.

"Thank you," Myra said. She walked over to a man, saying: "Start up the machine."

He nodded, and flipped on a switch. A jolt of electricity rushed into her head, and she trembled a bit. Then, it seemed like something was taking over her. A little voice murmured: _"Find every monster in the world, and kill them." _The Mentalist couldn't control her own actions, she began to search through every part of the world for every monster living. The computer screen showed the world, and little red dots formed on the screen; slowly.

* * *

Brionni was in the form of a large dragon, about the size of Susan's leg. Her head was dog-like, body of a snake, wingless, and her blonde hair ran from her head to her tail. Twisted horns at the top of her head, long whiskers came from her upper lip. Dr. Cockroach and Gloria were on her back, the cat-girl gripping her hair, and the doctor holding onto his daughter. Morph looked over to Ramon, who had his finger over the button to open the back. She gave him a nod. The winged monster opened the back, and Brionni dove out. She free-fell until she nearly touched the ocean waters, and she snapped her body up, floating towards The Island.

It was large, with large oval-shaped buildings spitting out dark black smoke. Morph moved closer to the water, until her chest brushed against the waves. Gloria looked up, her cat-eyes glowing. It was so evil and dark looking. Brionni landed on hard dirt, crouching low behind a truck. Dr. Cockroach and Gloria crawled off of Morph, and the dragon became a rat. A small brown and white rat. She scurried along the ground, the two soldiers not paying any heed to her. Brionni transformed into an ant, crawling under the metal door. She became her normal form, and opened the door with the push of a button. The two men turned to her, surprised.

"Hi!" she greeted.

She grabbed their heads, smashing them together. Morph chuckled, waving her hand to call them over. Dr. Cockroach and Gloria swiftly crossed over to her. "Now, you go that way—" Brionni said to Gloria, pointing to the right. "—you'll go that way—" she said to the doctor, pointing to the left. "—and I'll meet you somewhere in the middle."

Before she could leave, Dr. Cockroach snatched her pale long tail. "Hold on," he said, yanking her back. "You'll be needing this." He handed her a walkie-talkie.

She grinned. "Shweet," she said, her tail wagging. Morph saluted them, and rushed down the long hallway.

Dr. Cockroach turned to his adoptive daughter, gripping her shoulders. "You be safe, okay?" he said, his voice shaking.

Gloria smiled, and kissed his cheek. "I'll be fine, I got these," she said, her metal nails clawed out of her fingers.

He nodded, watching her slink away in the building. The doctor pulled out his walkie-talkie. "Link?"

"_You didn't say 'over,' over."_

Dr. Cockroach rolled his eyes, and glared at the small hand-held device. "Listen, _don't _even start that, Link," he hissed.

"_Sorry . . . over."_

The doctor glared over at a wall. "Okay, we are in," he said. "You tell Susan to move in and you may follow after her, then Ramon can come in. B.O.B should wait before him and Insectosaurus can move in."

"_Got it, over."_

The doctor placed the walkie-talkie in his pocket, and scaled a wall. He climbed the ceiling, until he went up a higher wall, and into a lab. Some humans were writing down data from small computer screens, others were surrounding a dead monster. It was female, the doctor could tell, wearing short shorts and a tight blouse. It was lynx-like, human-like with spotted fur, and open green eyes. Dr. Cockroach gagged; this poor thing. A human man was pumping liquid matter into the lifeless body. _Why?_ What good would it do? He watched, intrigued, and the man pumped the liquid into her. Then he stopped, pulling the needle out of her limp arm. He muttered something to a woman; she nodded, and took an electric wire, sticking it into the nape of the neck. She riveted a dial; a needle moved from side to side, sparks of electricity being driven into the body. It jolted, and the dead body moved. She shot up, her eyes blank and dead. The doctor gapped. Myra was playing God. The body got up, and walked away, not before taking orders from a female. He had to move on, and report what he saw.

* * *

Susan, despite her height, moved as silent as a mouse. Link hopped over on his knuckles, and Ramon followed, his wings low. "I'll go this way," the Cuban said.

The silver-haired woman nodded, and Angel walked away. He made sure he was far away from the other monsters, and walked over to two male soldiers. "Ah, Ramon," said one. "Myra will be glad to see you."

* * *

Link punched a man, and went into the building. Susan watched from the shadows. She had to wait until the doctor phoned her. The fish-ape entered the cold darkness of the building being pushed upon him. He took out another man, and advanced on. There he saw Morph, punching out a soldier. She turned to Link, smiling. "Hey," she greeted.

"Find anything?" Link asked.

"No, not yet, buddy," Brionni said.

He nodded. "Okay, keep moving," Link said.

They separated. Brionni found a lab; it was empty, all but large containers of green, see-through gas. It swirled in its hold, Brionni finding it interesting to watch. She approached it, placing her fingertips against the cool glass. Then, she heard something, a _tick_ sound. Her bone claws unsheathed themselves from her hands. A lynx monster came from the shadows, glaring. Morph got the feeling that she was a foe. She gave a cocky smile, holding one hand over her head. "C'mon," she called.

The lynx held up her hands, two large metal claws came from her knuckles. Brionni's smile faded away, and she looked at her bone claws. "Oh, c'mon! This sucks!"

The lynx approached with fast speed, and Morph acted by swinging out her claws. She bent back, dodging the claws. She slashed out hers, scratching Morph's face. It healed with a hiss, and Brionni became a polar bear. She roared, lashing out her claws, hitting the lynx. _Snap_ of a bone, _crack_ on the skull. But she kept moving. Lynx drove her metal claw into Morph's side. She screamed out, feeling her flesh healing around the metal, then Lynx pulled it out, kicking Morph back. She slammed into a wall, a book hitting her head.

"Ow," Brionni muttered, rubbing the top of her head.

Lynx jumped, and Morph became a tiger. Their claws clashed, metal hitting bone; bone healing with a hiss as its chips flew. Morph kicked Lynx into a hole, her body going through sharp spikes. She looked at her body as Brionni held up a large metal sheet, heavier than a ton. She dropped it on Lynx. Morph dusted her hands, smiling. "Ha!" she cried in triumph.

* * *

The red dots were forming on the screen. So far, twenty in China, forty in Africa, three in Antarctica, four in Europe, ten in the Americas, and five in Canada. Christi was in a daze, searching for the monsters in the world. Dr. Cockroach climbed across the ceiling, looking in horror. He couldn't take on the wolf Assassin standing over her. He sniffed, and looked around the room. He could smell the doctor. Dr. Cockroach turned and quickly crawled out of the room. He moved down to the floor, hiding behind one of the many walls. Assassin stomped out, looking around, and went south. The heavy doors closed behind him. The doctor grunted, and walked away, not forgetting where he was.

* * *

Gloria was outside, the break of dawn emerging from its slumber. Not guards, no human life out here. Just hard dirt and a large reactor stood dominate. She looked up, her claws unleashed. Where was Myra? She wanted to kill her. She heard a stepping sound, and turned around. She saw a tall human. But he wasn't human. He had his mouth surgically closed, his eyelids removed, and his hair shaven off. He was wearing only a pair of purple pants and no shirt. He had lines on his body, and a long tail swished around. This man seemed familiar. _He was_. This was her blood-father.

* * *

Monsters: Yeti, a Gorgon, and Mothman.

Since Morph's based after me, I have a lot of humor, but she hasn't shown any. I'll try to add more of me in her, and my friend's OC is like Morph, but she's more . . . _rational_ than her. My friend is, I act without thinking sometimes! XD


	11. Weapon793

Weapon-793

10

"_Daddy_?" Gloria inquired; her eyes large in fear.

The man didn't reply—it couldn't. It just looked at her with soulless eyes. Gloria could feel her fur mat together in her sweat. "Oh Jesus, what had she done to you?" she asked, her eyes filling with tears.

The intercom over her head crackled. "_Well, let's just say I'm playing God_," her mother said.

Gloria looked up at the top of the wall, her face running with tears. "What have you done to him!?"

"_Well, I decided to mess around with some dead bodies, and look at what I got!_"

Gloria growled.

"_Gloria, meet Weapon-793. Try and beat him, deary_."

Weapon-793 advanced on her, and the cat-girl backed up, her ears low. Her metal nails ripped out of her fingers, and she was ready to fight. A thick metal blade ripped from his knuckles. Gloria jumped back in surprise as he lashed out the blades. The teenager girl hissed, slashing out her metal nails. He kicked her in the stomach, winding her. She stumbled back, and tried to attack, but she couldn't. It was her father. No, this _isn't_ her father. Weapon-793 slashed her face with the blade, cutting into her face. The flesh healed with a hiss. Her blood was at the tip of his blade. She rushed off, and he followed.

* * *

Dr. Cockroach found Brionni. He silently jumped down, joining the animal-like monster. She looked over at him. "What's up, Doc?" she asked, grinning.

"I found Christi," he stated simply.

Her eyes widened in utter surprise. "Where?" she demanded.

The doctor pulled her arm, yanking her along. "This way," he said.

* * *

Susan was able to get inside. It was a large room, and she heard whimpers of pain. She followed it on her hands and knees. What she saw made her sick. Monsters, ten monsters, were locked up in cages. Half of them were empty. One was a brown wolf with tight red clothing. Another was a wolf-horse-tiger-cat hybrid, which was pacing in the small cage. There was a green-skinned Japanese girl with nine fox tails and ears. She had multiple tattoos and piercings. A blue-dragon about the size of three moose had a collar around her neck, and was cramped in the tiny cage. A human-like man was walking around, like he was blind. Another one was an ape-like creature with long brown and white fur. There was a large human-bird monster wearing a lose shirt and short shorts. Her feet were talons and her arms were wings with hands at the end. Next to her, there was a humanized alligator wearing a pair of dirty pants. He looked saddened and sickened. Across from him, there was an ill-looking cheetah woman wearing a tattered dress. And the last one was a silver fox about the size of a wolf. The werewolf glanced up, her green and yellow eyes in fear and mercy. She grabbed the bars, resting her weak body against the metal.

"Help us," she begged. "Help us, please!"

The fox girl rushed to her side of the cage, her face pained. The man, who seemed blind, turned to where he could hear the voices. The dragon looked up, her green eyes pleaded with help. The hybrid looked over at her, whimpering. Susan felt sick. "Hold on," she whispered.

B.O.B oozed in, and smiled. "Oh, a puppy," he said, pointing at the werewolf.

"B.O.B, eat the lock," she said.

He nodded, and went over to the cage door. The blob looked at the lock, and ate it. The werewolf looked physically happy and relieved. She burst out, and went to the hybrid wolf creature. "Hold on, buddy," she said, ripping off the lock.

Susan easily pinched the lock off the door of a cage. The Japanese fox-girl rushed out, a happy expression on her face. B.O.B followed suit, eating the locks of the blue dragon's and the male's. The dragon rushed to him, licking his face. He smiled, and locked his hand in her blonde hair running down her neck. Susan destroyed the other locks, and the other monsters cried out in joy. The werewolf joined at the beginning of the large group. "C'mon, follow me!" she called.

Susan nodded. "Go! Go!"

The werewolf rushed along, and the others followed. "Bye, puppy," B.O.B said.

* * *

"Thank you, Ramon, you did a good job," Myra said, grinning, watching her daughter fight her ex-husband on the computer screen in front of her.

Ramon lowered his wings, and glared. "I did what you wanted; give me back my little sister?"

"The lynx-girl?"

"_Si_," growled Ramon. "Where is she?"

Myra sighed, and turned to him. "About her . . ."

Ramon's eyes widened in fear, and contorted in hate. "Tell me," he growled.

"She . . . kinda died," she hissed, reaching under in her drawer.

Ramon yelled: "What did you do to her!?"

When he was about to attack her, she shot him in the chest. He fell to the ground, dead. Myra sighed, inspecting the small shot gun. "Too bad, I sortta liked you," she whispered.

* * *

Weapon-793 grabbed the back of her shirt, and threw her into the ground. She yelled in the sharp pain. He drove the blade into her shoulder. She let out a blood-chilling shrill, and twisted in the blade. Gloria wrapped her tail around his leg, and yanked him down. The blade ripped out of her skin, blood splattering on the dirt and on her face. She hissed, arching her back, waiting for it to stand. Weapon-793 stood, and charged at her. She lunged, locking hands with him, pushing each other around. He threw her down, but she stood firm, pushing him back. Gloria threw him at the dirt, and he got up in a flash. He slashed out his blades, and Gloria lashed out her metal nails. She hit his chest, and the flesh opened up, and dry, black blood flaked out. He pivoted on one foot, and kicked her. Gloria hit the wall, and moaned.

"Shit," she hissed.

* * *

The computer screen filled up with red dots. All of China seemed to be filled; Hawaii was covered in a blob of red. Africa was partly filled with dots, the Americas had a red outline around the continents, and Australia was half-way red. Chirsti had empty eyes, looking at the wall with no emotion. The werewolf assassin watched, enthralled. He wasn't affected by her powers, thanks to the suit he was wearing. He came back, since he found nothing. Meanwhile, Morph slinked around the Swiss cheese like setting, following behind the doctor. She couldn't help but to check him out once in a while. _For a bug, he's good looking!_

"This feels like _Mission Impossible_," chuckled the blonde.

He glanced back, casting a worried stare.

"I'm trying to lighten the mood," murmured the teenager.

Dr. Cockroach moved along with silent steps. He glanced around, and Brionni became a wolf, sniffing the air. "Clear," she stated blandly.

He nodded, and went forward, looking around as he went. Brionni-wolf padded after him, giving a low growl as she went. "Here it is," he whispered. It was a round, large, thick metal door.

Morph grinned. "Okay, time for the Amazing Morph to open this door," she bellowed, flexing her muscles.

Dr. Cockroach rolled his eyes, and sighed. Just then, both felt pain rush around in their bodies. The doctor let out a yell, dropping to his knees, clutching his insect head. Morph howled in pain, and held herself. She knew what this was. It was her friend's powers attacking them, draining them of energy and trying its best to kill them.

* * *

Susan screamed, grabbing the sides of her head, and B.O.B became disoriented and oozed around. The other monsters yelled, falling to the ground like flies. The werewolf struggled to stand, resting her body against the wall. Her pet yelled and howled in pain. Insectosaurus flapped his wings, and screeched in the pain. Link hissed, punching the metal. The pain he felt wasn't as bad as the pain that coursed through his body. Gloria was flopping like a fish on the ground, crying and yelling. Weapon-793 seemed unaffected, and attacked her, stabbing his blade into her arm. She cat girl struggled to fight in such a weakened position. She grabbed the blade, and twisted him down to the ground. This is when she decapitated him with her metal claws. Gloria yelled, in pain and in fear. The monster was dead, but she was still dying. Her fur became dull, her eyes began to water, her mouth dried, and some of her fur began to fall out. She just wanted to die.

* * *

"Hurry!" screamed Dr. Cockroach. His insect head was becoming a light shade of pink from fatigue.

Morph became a large green dragon, and stuck her claws in the metal, where they would part to open. She cried from the pain, her face wet, and her skin colour fading. The pigmented green faded into white, and her veins showed in every limb. With her strength, she pried open the door. The black wolf glanced up, seeing the struggling Morph. He hissed, and charged. Brionni opened the doors, her head still throbbing in pain. She was defenseless. The blonde dropped to the floor, and the doctor was wrapped in himself, gritting his teeth and gripping the sides of his lab coat. The assassin punched the teenager, throwing her into the side of the wall.

Brionni was like a ragdoll, being tossed around and she felt like one. The wolf smiled sickly, and latched his hand-paw around her neck. Dr. Cockroach could only softly crawl to Christi. Even though he was in agonizing pain, he cupped her face, searching her soulless eyes. He ripped the wires connected to her forehead and temples, tossing them to the floor. Suddenly, her eyes went to normal, the pain ceased, and a flood of relief filled ever single monsters' bodies; all around the world. The doctor fell into her lap, his eyelids heavy with sickness. The werewolf didn't notice; he was busy trying to kill her. Christi looked up, and thrust her hand out. The assassin stopped, gagging, struggling for air. Christi gently stood up, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, glaring.

"Don't you ever touch my friend," she snarled.

Brionni had never seen her friend this mad. She was always joyful and playful like her. The wolf was outlined in a faint purple, struggling like a fish out of water. Soon, he stopped moving, and Christi dropped him on the floor. Morph gasped for air, colour returning to her skin. "Are you okay?" asked the tanned female, helping the doctor stand.

Colour returned to his insect head and skin. His antennas drooped in fatigue, and his eyes drooped. Brionni rolled on her side, and stood up on wobbly legs. "Yeah. Doc, you okay?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yes, dear," he moaned out.

Brionni nodded, and went to the other side of the doctor, supporting him. "We have to find Gloria."

* * *

The werewolf recovered quickly. "Alright?" she called to the other monsters.

"Fine!" called the human male, breathing hard breaths.

She nodded. "We have to get out of here," she called.

The blue dragon placed her human-monster friend on her back, and trotted along. The ape-creature swung on his knuckles, following the others. The fox monster rushed ahead of the group, and stopped when she reached a split end. One way was to the right, other to the left. "Now what?" snarled the cheetah-woman.

_Left._

The thought entered the man's head. "Go left," he ordered.

The bird-woman turned to him. "Are you sure?" she asked.

_(He's a physic,)_ the dragon said with her mind. _(We can trust him.)_

The werewolf snorted, and the fox nodded. "Okay," she said.

The blue dragon leaded the group, and went to the left.

* * *

Gloria staggered to the main control room. She watched as her mother growled. The teenager snatched up a gun, and clicked it. Myra turned around, and saw as her daughter aimed the pistol at her. She chuckled coldly. "Hi, honey," she greeted.

"The Hell with you," snarled Gloria.

She shot her. Myra's body shook from the shock. Her eyes widened in pain and amazement that she would do that. Gloria shot again and again. Myra was on the floor, bleeding profusely. She looked up at her daughter, who was tearing up, but glaring hatefully at her mother. Myra grinned sadistically. "How does it feel, dear?" she asked. "Feels good?"

Gloria glared, her arm shaking, disgusted. "I feel absolutely nothing," she hissed.

She fired again, right in the head. Myra collapsed in a heap. Gloria stood back, and looked hard at the body. She was dead; it was over. The cat-girl avenged Monger. She dropped the empty gun at her paw-feet. Gloria gripped her arm, and turned around to find her father; her new family.


	12. Free at last

Free at last

11

It had been months since the monsters been outside. For the first time in a long time, they saw the sky, the clouds, and the sun rising. They felt the cool wind on their skin or scales or fur. From the left of them, there was a helicopter. Outside, there was a seven-foot red alien. She wore a blue bow, and orange vest and dress. She had silver hair, and long feathered ears with piercings connected but a chain with a piercing to her lower lip. She smiled calmly at the group. "Hello," she whispered, smiling softly.

"Who are you?" inquired the werewolf.

"My name is Xenphea," she replied. "I'm here to help you."

The group felt a rush of calm and joy filled up their empty hearts. They felt safe around this alien. She opened the door to the flying craft. "Come, it is okay," Xenphea said.

Each monster looked at each other. The first on the helicopter was the Japanese fox girl. The rest followed, and Xenphea closed the door. She started up the machine, and flew away. "I have a home—rather a school for you guys to live," she said. "I'm creating it for homeless and strained monsters. Would you like to help me?"

They grinned.

"That sounds great," the werewolf whispered.

* * *

"Papa!" called Gloria, staggering around the building. "Papa!" Her healing powers were kicking in, and her walk improved.

Dr. Cockroach's antennas perked up. "Gloria?" he whispered. He snapped his head up. The doctor unlocked himself from the two female monsters. "Gloria!"

The cat-girl's ears perked up. "Papa!? Papa!"

He rushed to the sound, and made a left, and saw his foster-daughter. "Gloria!"

Tears rushed to her eyelids. "Papa!"

She rushed to him, and he scooped her in a tight embrace. "Oh, Gloria, I was so worried about you," he whispered into her hair.

The cat-girl gripped the back of his coat. "Papa . . ."

"Awwww," Morph said, a goofy smile on her lips.

The Mentalist chuckled softly.

He pulled back and kissed the top of her head. "Where are the others?" he asked.

"I don't know, I was busy killing my psycho mother," she said, glaring at the floor.

Dr. Cockroach blinked, and then sighed, holding her tighter. "Hmm, my dear, have you seen the others?" he asked.

She pulled back enough to look at him. "No, Papa," Gloria whispered solemnly.

He sighed, and glanced around. Morph and The Mentalist shared a long stare, then glanced at the doctor. "What should we do, Doc?" Brionni stated calmly.

Dr. Cockroach turned to them, and locked arms with his foster daughter. "Come, this way," he said, yanking Gloria along.

Morph became a large white fox with nine tails and trotted after them with The Mentalist followed. The doctor maneuvered around in the Swiss Cheese-like setting of the building. They heard gentle dripping sound of water hitting hard rock. Morph sniffed the air, and glanced around. She went forward, softly hissing, her fur bristled. Then the teenager smelled something familiar. "Link?" she whispered, making a right.

"Link?" echoed the doctor.

White fox-Brionni bounced forward, then stopped when she saw the ape-fish. He was holding the still, cold body of the Cuban. Morph sighed, as the others approached. Gloria gasped, and The Mentalist sighed. "He's dead," she murmured.

Link nodded. "Yep," he murmured.

His mouth was parted slightly, and his eyes opened and glazed. Gloria stepped up to him, and gently closed his eyes with her thumbs. Dr. Cockroach bent his head down in mourning. Morph snorted, and looked around. "Susan?" she called, moving out of the sight of the doctor.

His antennas perked up in happiness. "Susan," he whispered, following the shape-shifting monster. The others followed.

She was outside, rubbing her temples. She opened her eyes, and smiled. B.O.B oozed over, and looked at Ramon's dead body. "Is he alright?" he asked.

Morph whimpered, and looked at her paws. "He's dead, buddy," she whispered.

Susan gasped, covering her mouth. Tears escaped her eyes. Dr. Cockroach rushed to her, climbing up her arm, and next to her cheek. He calmed her, caressing her wet cheek. Insectosaurus landed next to the group, and softly screeched. "Hey, buddy," Link greeted.

Gloria looked back at the factory as the others boarded the large butterfly. Insectosaurus carefully nudged the cat-girl, causing her to look up, smiling. "Hey," she greeted in a whisper.

He let out a happy growl as Gloria stroked his face. She turned back to the building. The humans and scientists left in their plane and other flying crafts, since there were only jeeps left and boot prints covered the mud. It was finally over, but one more thing had to be done. Gloria found a single spare match on the ground, and lit it against a rock. She flicked it into the building. It slowly caught fire, the orange and red flames spread across the building like a disease on flesh. The butterfly helped the cat-girl up onto his back, and Susan gently picked her up, placing her next to her foster father. He smiled, and stroked her short red hair. She smiled, purring softly. Insectosaurus spread his wings, and flew off into the morning light. The abandoned building was consumed by the hungry flames.


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Come, Susan, it's not that hard."

A normal sized Susan blushed, looking at the outstretched hand of her boyfriend. He grinned at her, his breath visible in the cold winter's air. It had been months since Myra had been killed. Ramon was buried with honor in a large cemetery. Morph and The Mentalist made a new addition to the growing monster family. Morph and her friend were stand-up comedians in spare time; they were a big hit. Gloria had never been happier, and she was enjoying her new life. Sometimes, she would go a pay her respects to Monger's grave. It was now a week before Christmas. Dr. Cockroach was currently on a frozen lake, trying to teach Susan to ice skate.

"I promise I won't let go," he assured her.

She smiled, and took his hand. He pulled her onto the ice, and her knees locked in fear. Dr. Cockroach grabbed her hip with his free hand. "Don't lock up like that, relax," he said.

"Okay," Susan squeaked out.

He spun around her, and wrapped an arm around her hips, and pushed her. "No!" she called, spinning around on the slick ice. "You let go!"

The doctor laughed, and skated up next to her, grabbing her hands. Then both spun in a circle, laughing. When they stopped spinning, they held each other, gazing in the other's eyes. A warm red blush formed over Susan's face. She wore a thick jacket with a hat and scarf. He wore multiple layers of clothing under a jacket, and had a cotton scarf around his neck, and both wore gloves. But even in the cold, they were warm. Morph and The Mentalist watched from afar. Christi sighed, and smiled. She wore a marshmellow-like purple coat and white gloves. Morph couldn't feel the cold because of what she was, and wore her normal clothes.

"They are so cute," Christi said.

"Hmm-hmm," Morph said, nodding.

"I mean, they're the perfect couple," she then said. "A happily ever after."

Brionni scoffed. "No! It's not a happily ever after until _I _say so!" she boomed, lifting up her hand. The Mentalist laughed. "And I won't say it until they kiss!"

Dr. Cockroach and Susan looked over at the two female monsters. Brionni looked surprised that they heard her, while The Mentalist laughed until she couldn't breathe. Gloria, who jumped down from a tree shooed them away. "Go! Leave them alone!" she called.

"What? You were spying on them too!" Morph called, becoming a black hare and bounced away with a sing-song voice.

Christi chuckled, joining her friend. Gloria beamed, and gave them a thumbs-up, then vanished along with her friends. Susan giggled. "Those girls," she mused.

Dr. Cockroach chuckled, resting his chin on her head. "Yes, they're something, aren't they?" he asked. "But Morph has a point."

Susan glanced up, a smile tugging at her lips. "What?"

"We need to kiss to have a happily ever after," he grinned, his eyes gleaming.

Susan giggled, and reached up to kiss him on the lips. He returned it, wrapping his arms tightly around her frame. She placed her arms on his shoulders, gripping him with need. "_Now_ it's a happily ever after!" screamed a voice.

"BRIONNI!!" yelled Gloria.

The couple separated to laugh. Then they connected in a soft kiss.

**And they lived happily ever after. Okay, Morph? Be happy, damn it.**

**-Fin-**

* * *

Author's notes soon. Ahh, what a corney ending. :3


	14. DFD Commentary

DFD Commentary

Yo, what's up! :D

Hey, ya'll, nice to be talking to you again. Thanks for the favs, reviews, and hits! :D Okay, so, this is just a one-time thing, so no sequel. Sorry, kiddies. D:

And the Wolverine claws. I love those things. It's my little tribute to _X-men_, the kick-ass films and comic books. :3 Wolverine is pretty cool, along with his brother, Sabertooth. BTW, Gloria is 15 and Morph is 15, and The Mentalist is 16 years old. Some were asking how to pronounce "Christi" and "Brionni," and it is not how you think they are pronounced.

Brionni: Bry-on-nee.

Christi: Christ-tea.

Brionni and Christi were originally going to be bad guys, but I changed that. Gloria was going to die at first, but I thought that was too sad. Monger was going to be poisoned by Myra instead of being stabbed. I didn't know whether I was going to use Gloria's father as the Weapon, it was supposed to be the wolf guy, but I thought it would be cooler if it was her dead father (and creepy).

Did you see Gayla, Fido, Mei, and Xenphea from _The origin of Werewolf_? And Phernonejha and Justin are from _My sweet revenge_. Yeah, I crossed-over my fanfics sometimes. _Ja_. :3 Oh, and I might use The Mentalist and Morph in a separate fic, unrelated to this one. Perhaps I'll do something about Dr. C's past and them. Dunno. *Shrugs and sighs*

Well, gotta go! Bye!

Alernate endings comming soon!

_Cut!_

Gloria Hawkins, The Wolf Assassin, Weapon-793, Lynx, Myra Hawkins, Ramon, The Mentalist, Morph, and _Drafted for Duty_ plot belongs to me. © Artistwerewolf.

Dr. C, Susan Murphy, B.O.B, Link, Monger and MvA movie belongs to _Dreamworks_.


	15. DFD Alternate endings

Drafted for duty

Alternate ending

**#1**

Gloria was making a swan out of paper. She had never seemed happier since the death of her mother, and her friends—Morph and The Mentalist—sent letters to her once a month. Both were a comedy act in San Francisco, and were a big hit. She looked at the folded paper bird, smiling at her work. Dr. Cockroach and a tall Susan watched from a far. They were going to tell her today their plans. The giantess picked up the scientist and walked over to the little cat-girl. She was very brave, and Susan loved her dearly. "Gloria," she called.

Gloria glanced up, smiling. "Hi, whathca two need?"

"My dear, are you happy here with us?" asked the doctor.

"Why, of course, Papa," she said, crawling up into the giantess's hand. "Yes, I love you all, and I want to be with you guys."

Dr. Cockroach smiled up at Susan, who returned it. "Well," he said, clasping his hands, "how will you like it if Susan becomes your mother?"

Gloria looked at her adoptive father, then at the smiling Susan, back at him, then back at her. Her eyes widened in happiness, and jumped at her father, hugging him. "Oh, yes! Yes!"

Dr. Cockroach and Susan laughed, the doctor hugging his daughter. "Good, I'm glad you like the idea," he said, pulling back.

Her tail wagged, her eyes tearing up. "I can't wait," she said, looking up at Susan. "We're family, right?"

Susan chuckled, and Dr. Cockroach smiled. "Yes, Gloria," the giantess said. "Yes we are now."

**#2**

Morph gazed over the audience in front of her, who were trying to calm their laughter down. "Now, immigration, we have a problem with them, right?" she asked into the microphone. "You want to know how to stop it. The Great Wall of America, that's how!"

The crowd laughed hard. She grinned. "If the Chinese can do it, we can too!" She paused, allowing the audience to collect themselves. "Now, who knows who Ginormica is?"

The crowd hooted, and the men called out: "She's hot!" "I love her!"

"You know I know her," Brionni said, her tail wagging. The audience softly chatted with each other. "Oh, yeah, she's great! But don't make her mad, she'll squish you. Like this—" She demonstrated by thumping her foot on the stage floor. Chuckles rushed over the crowd. "And she's tall, you can be all like: '_Yo, can you see my house from up there?_'"

Chuckles continued on. Brionni continued: "'_Eh, Ginormica, how's the weather up there?_'"

Small snippets of laughter filled the room. Brionni grinned. She was doing something she loved. The Mentalist was next up, and she beamed at her friend. Morph returned it. Thing's couldn't be better.

**#3**

_Here lies General W. R. Monger_

_Rest in peace._

Gloria rested a single flower by the stone. She kneeled down, resting her hand-paws on her knees and sighed. "Hmm," she hummed softly.

"Yes, he was a good man."

Her ears flickered, and she gazed over her shoulder. The President stood there with his bodyguards next to him. He cleared his throat and pushed up his glasses, walking over to her. He knelt next to her and sighed. "For ninety, he was pretty sharp-witted and strong," he said, smiling.

Gloria's eyes widened. "He was ninety?"

Hathaway laughed. "Yes, that's what he told me," he said.

The cat-girl bit her lower lip, and looked at the stone. A light breeze rushed over her dense fur. "Huh."

Hathaway glanced at her, and brushed off some dirt on his jacket. "So, Gatogirl, right?" he inquired.

Gloria turned to him, surprised that he knew her monster name. "Yes? But my real name is Gloria."

"Gloria. Nice name."

She smiled. "Thank you, Mr. President," Gloria stated. "How did you meet Monger?"

Hathaway beamed, supporting on hand on his chin. "He proposed the idea that the monsters should fight the invading aliens to me," he explained. "I never met him before, nor did I know of monsters being real, so that was a surprise for me."

Gloria nodded understandingly. "I see," she murmured.

Hathaway nodded, and stood up. "Well, I must be on my way, Gloria," he said. "After all, the work of a president is never done."

She smiled at him. "Okay, understandable," Gloria stated. "Good day, Mr. President."

"Goodbye, Gloria."

And he was gone. She watched as him and his squad of bodyguards entered a helicopter. Its propellers rotated in a circular motion, and the mechanical beast lifted from the ground. Air and dust scattered around her, and the green grass swayed. Gloria sat by the grave, and watched as the flying machine disappeared from her sight. She sighed, and stood up. The cat-girl took one long, final stare at the tombstone, and walked away. She would be back tomorrow, and she would continue to be back.

**#4**

"Doc; that way will be packed!" yelled Link.

Dr. Cockroach was driving his new car. He, Gloria, and Link were going to see a movie. He made a turn, ignoring the fish-ape next to him. Gloria's ears lowered. Her foster father went into a packed tunnel. He was driving forward until he was fifteen feet away from the traffic. "Remember the little red button?" the doctor asked.

Link glanced over, his eyes widened. "Y-yes."

"Push the little red button."

Link's finger hovered over the button on the dashboard. He eventually pushed it.

"Put on your seatbelt, kids," the doctor said.

There was a loud_ clicking_ sound and another _clank_ sound. Gloria quickly fastened her seatbelt, and gripped the door's handles tightly. The car gained speed, and jet rockets popped out of the back of the automobile. It blasted out power and the Ford rushed forward. Link grabbed his seat, and pressed his back to the chair backing as far as his dorsal fin would go; and the doctor made a sharp turn up the tunnel wall, and now he was currently driving on the ceiling. Link fell to the inside ceiling of the car, groaning.

"Ow!" he cried, withering under himself.

Dr. Cockroach chuckled, his antennas brushed against the glass. "I told you so, and you didn't listen," he said.

Gloria gapped. "Papa, this is so awesome!" she hollered.

Dr. Cockroach grinned that mad scientist grin, something smug glinted in his eyes. "Yes, I know, dear," he said, patting the steering wheel.

Link growled, his hands pressing against the windows. "Err," he hissed.

"Link!" Dr. Cockroach scolded. "You're smudging the glass!"

Link glared. "Well, sorry!"

The doctor ignored him. "Hey, Gloria, want to listen to some music?" he asked.

"Sure!"

He pressed the radio button, and the band _Maroon 5_ came on. They were singing _Makes me wonder_. "Alright! I love this song!" Gloria cried.

The doctor and his foster daughter sang with the band, and Link struggled to upright himself. He grunted and groaned, his head hitting the door. Dr. Cockroach looked over. "How you holding up?" he asked.

Link looked over. "Bite me."


End file.
